Premier amour
by Sanae78
Summary: Sono passati tre anni da quando Taro è tornato a Nankatsu ...  Spin-off della mia storia 'Rokka getsu'.
1. Il tempo scorre

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 1_**

**_Il tempo scorre_**

Erano passati quasi tre anni da quando Misaki e suo padre erano ritornati a Nankatsu e Taro stava per terminare il liceo.

Di tempo ne era passato, eppure Taro era sempre il ragazzo dolce di sempre, patito del calcio e responsabile, era solo più maturo e si preparava finalmente ad affrontare ciò che gli preparava la vita.

Alcuni suoi amici avevano già iniziato a percorrere la strada che li avrebbe condotti al raggiungimento dei loro sogni ed adesso era giunto il momento anche per Taro di iniziare a camminare da solo.

I suoi obiettivi più prossimi erano quelli di diplomarsi con degli ottimi voti e di vincere la Coppa del Mondo Giovanile insieme ai suoi amici della Nazionale.

Seduto alla scrivania della sua stanza Taro iniziava a progettare quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro.

Non poteva negare che ciò un pochino lo intimoriva sebbene sentiva di potercela fare con la certezza che in realtà non sarebbe mai stato solo, l' aveva promesso a suo padre che credeva in lui e Taro non voleva deluderlo.

"Ecco è finita! Che ne pensi da Yotaro?"

Lì con Taro c' era anche il suo fidato amico a quattro zampe, Yotaro che era diventato un bel gattone maturo di più di sei anni.

Il gatto che era seduto anche lui sulla scrivania si era messo a fissare quello strano foglio con delle scritte scure che il suo umano gli stava mostrando.

Yotaro aveva annusato il foglio e poi con uno sguardo aveva fatto capire a Taro che per lui andava bene.

"Ho capito, per te va bene!" Taro aveva aperto il primo cassetto del suo scrittoio e ne aveva tirato fuori una busta e una fotografia che li era custodita gelosamente.

"Adesso posso intestare la busta, così domani possiamo spedire la lettera … siamo proprio una bella squadra Yotaro!"

"Meuuuu!"

Taro parlava a Yotaro e loro due continuavano ad intendersi alla meraviglia.

Scrivere quelle lettere ed attenderne la risposta era diventata una piacevole consuetudine per Taro.

Il suo amico di penna o meglio la sua amica di penna era Azumi, l' Anego francese, quell' amica un po' speciale con cui era riuscito a mantenere un legame, nonostante la distanza, grazie al consiglio del sua amico Tsubasa.

"Guarda Yotaro!" aveva tra le mani la foto e la stava mostrando a Yotaro "Ti ricordi di Azumi, vero?"

"Mauuuu!"

"Eravamo amici a Parigi e qualche volta è venuta anche a casa nostra … adesso è più grande, vedi?"

Qualche mese prima si erano inviati delle loro foto recenti per vedere quanto fossero cresciuti e Taro si era emozionato tantissimo guardando quell' immagine.

Era ancora più bella di quanto la ricordasse e si capiva che era diventata più matura, una giovane donna a cui sentiva di essere legato da un sentimento bello e sincero che il tempo aveva solo accresciuto.

Era tornato in Giappone senza far chiarezza su quelle sue emozioni, forse perché non era ancora in grado di vivere una cosa del genere, ma adesso forse avrebbe potuto farlo, se solo avesse potuto rivederla.

"E' bella, vero?"

"Meuuu!"

"Da ragazzina era una specie di maschiaccio, un po' come la nostra cara amica Sanae … chissà forse lo faceva per sentirsi più forte e nascondere la sua grande dolcezza …"

Yotaro lo ascoltava con attenzione non perdendosi nemmeno una parola.

"Ricordi cosa ti avevo detto a Parigi prima che partissimo?"

"Mauuuuuuuu!"

Taro si era messo ad accarezzare con dolcezza il soffice pelo setoso di Yotaro: "Yotaro, non è cambiato niente da allora, sento ancora di amare Azumi e vorrei tanto poterglielo dire …"

In tutta risposta Yotaro si era tirato su strusciandosi contro il viso di Taro: "Ehi mascanzoncello, non devi mica essere geloso … lo so che sono tuo!"

Una dolce musica di fusa era iniziata e Taro guardando Yotaro dritto negli occhi aveva detto: "Non aver paura, nel mio cuore c' è posto per tutti … vorrei solo poter amare, tutto qui! Mi piacerebbe avere una ragazza …"

Fuori era buio e si stava facendo tardi.

"Grazie ancora Yotaro per essermi così vicino! Finisco di scrivere l' indirizzo e poi ce ne andiamo a dormire che domani c' è scuola."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	2. Lettere

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 2_**

**_Lettere_**

"Ma cosa?"

Taro aveva aperto il suo armadietto per metterci le scarpe facendo cadere una decina di lettere inviategli da alcune sue ammiratrici.

In quel momento c' erano Ishizaki, Sanae e Yukari vicino a lui.

Ishizaki incuriosito si era avvicinato per guardare, le aveva raccolte e passate a Taro.

"Sei proprio fortunato Misaki! Ci sono un mucchio di ragazze in questo liceo che sarebbero felicissime di uscire con te!"

Taro le aveva prese e senza neanche guardarle e le aveva rimesse nell 'armadietto richiudendolo.

"Non le apri nemmeno? Non sei curioso di sapere cosa ti hanno scritto?"

"Non m' interessano queste cose Ishizaki! Tra poco ci saranno gli esami ed il Campionato del Mondo Giovanile … dobbiamo concentrarci su questo!"

"Ok, Misaki! Ma se fossi in te, proverei ad uscire con qualche ragazza … sei un ragazzo molto ambito in questa scuola!"

Taro crescendo era diventato ancora più bello ed a molte ragazze sarebbe piaciuto diventare la sua ragazza, eppure lui fino ad ora aveva respinto tutte le proposte che aveva ricevuto.

"Insomma Ishizaki vuoi farti un po' gli affari tuoi!" gli aveva urlato Yukari.

"Ma si può sapere tu che ci fai sempre trai piedi?"

Yukari aveva incrociato le braccia e con tono risoluto aveva ripreso Ryo dicendogli: "Sono una delle manager della squadra di calcio e devo occuparmi di voi … ricordi Ishizaki?"

"Uffi! E come potrei dimenticarmelo …"

"Perché che male c' è?"

Misaki e Sanae li guardavano divertiti, consapevoli che quei due si piacessero più di quanto avessero il coraggio di ammettere.

"Yukari, non pensi che sarebbe bello che Misaki avesse una ragazza?"

"Si, ma se a lui non interessa in questo momento, perché non lo lasci in pace?"

"Yikari, Misaki è un mio carissimo amico ed io vorrei tanto vederlo felice, che male c'è? Tu che ne pensi Sanae?"

Sanae aveva sorriso all' amico: "Tutti noi ci preoccupiamo per Misaki, però spetta a lui decidere."

Erano così cari quei suoi amici ed era stato bello per Taro ritornare in quel luogo dove in tanti lo amavano.

In realtà anche a Taro sarebbe piaciuto fidanzarsi, ma solo ed esclusivamente con una ragazza in particolare, la ragazza che gli aveva rubato il cuore anni prima.

Tra sé aveva pensato _'M' interessa un' altra persona!'_ e per un attimo aveva avuto la tentazione di confidarsi con i suoi amici, poi però aveva taciuto.

Si era già sfogato in passato con Tsubasa e non gli restava altro che fare in modo che quella cosa accadesse, anche se non sapeva ancora come avrebbe potuto farla accadere.

Le uniche lettere che gli interessava ricevere erano quelle che gli scriveva Azumi dalla Francia, solo quelle.

"Va bene ho capito, lo lascerò tranquillo!"

Ishizaki rassegnato aveva aperto il suo armadietto ed all' improvviso i suoi occhi si erano fermati ad osservare una busta bianca che giaceva sopra le sue scarpe.

"E questa cos' è?"

Con sua grande sorpresa su quella lettera vi era scritto il suo nome e c' era un bel cuore rosso disegnato sopra.

"Mi ha scritto un' ammiratrice!" Ishizaki sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori.

"Che dici Ishizaki! Fa vedere!"

Yukari gli si era messa accanto per osservare meglio ed i due avevano iniziato a punzecchiarsi.

"Ma che vuoi Yukari! Fatti gli affari tuoi!"

"Sono sicura che è uno scherzo … tu non puoi avere delle fans!"

"E perché? Sono famoso anch' io … sai …"

"Piantala di fare lo stupido Ishizaki!"

Ishizaki si gongolava stringendosi la lettere al petto: "Sono sicuro che questa ragazza è molto carina … me lo sento … usciremo insieme e ci metteremo insieme …"

Si era distratto per un attimo e Yukari gliel' aveva sfilata scappando via di corsa: "Questa la tengo io … shizaki tu non devi distrarti!"

Yukari era sparita tra i corridoi lasciando Misaki e Sanae a consolare il povero Ishizaki.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	3. Il cuore altrove

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 3_**

**_Il cuore altrove_**

"Che bello ho finito di studiare!"

Azumi si era stiracchiata un po' le braccia ed aveva aperto una bella scatola colorata che si trovava sulla scrivania.

Quella scatola non era una semplice scatola, ma conteneva tutti i tesori più cari alla ragazza..

"Eccola!"

Da lì aveva tirato fuori una foto, la foto più recente che possedeva di Taro.

L' aveva messa in piedi davanti a sé e si era messa ad osservarla.

Era passato qualche anno e loro due erano entrambi cresciuti, eppure Azumi sentiva di amare Taro ancora di più.

Gli esami si avvicinavano e dopo il diploma i suoi le avevano dato il permesso di frequentare l' università in Giappone, appoggiandosi presso dei suoi parenti.

Non stava più nella pelle all' idea che presto avrebbe potuto rivedere il ragazzo che amava, anche se aveva deciso di non dirgli nulla del suo arrivo.

Sapeva che a Misaki la cosa avrebbe fatto piacere, tuttavia preferiva fargli una sorpresa per vedere la sua reazione.

Taro era ancora lontano e lei si divertiva a parlare con quell' immagine.

"Ciao Misaki, come stai?"

Si sentiva un po' stupida a conversare con una fotografia, ma così poteva sentirlo un po' più vicino a sé, immaginandosi quello che Misaki le avrebbe detto.

Tutti le dicevano che era una ragazza molto carina ed erano sorpresi dal fatto che non volesse mai uscire con nessuno, ma a lei non importava, perché il suo cuore era distante, vicino a Misaki e nessuno era riuscito a farle cambiare idea.

Non sapeva se Misaki ricambiasse questo suo sentimento, però le lettere che il ragazzo le spediva regolarmente, le facevano pensare che qualcosa di bello fra di loro potesse accadere.

"Oh Misaki …"

Aveva appoggiato la testa sullo scrittoio domandandosi se non fosse assurdo inseguire un amore come quello.

Se le altre persone avessero saputo questo suo segreto, le avrebbero detto di guardare avanti e di dimenticarlo, ma per lei era impossibile anche solo pensarlo.

Aveva pazientato e presto l' avrebbe rivisto. Doveva dare il massimo per diplomarsi dei buoni voti ed iniziare a pensare che corso frequentare all' università.

Anche Taro si stava impegnando allo stesso modo e lei non poteva certo essere da meno, tra poco anche lei avrebbe il suo ingresso nella vita adulta.

"Azumi scendi che è pronto!"

La voce di sua madre l' aveva richiamata bruscamente la realtà ridestandola dai sogni che le frullavano in testa.

Si era affacciata alla porta rispondendo: "Va bene mamma! Scendo subito!"

Aveva ancora tra le mani la foto di Taro.

"Tu stai qui … ci vediamo dopo!"

La foto era tornata nel suo nascondiglio sparendo dalla vista di occhi indiscreti, mentre Azumi era scesa in sala da pranzo..

"Eccomi mamma! Papà non c'è?"

"Non ancora Azumi. Ha chiamato prima per dire che tarderà."

"Che si mangia di buono stasera?"

"Ramen e tempura di pesce."

Azumi si era avvicinata alle pentole attratta dal delizioso odorino che emanavano.

"Sembra tutto molto buono, brava mamma!"

"Grazie cara!"

"Penso che in Giappone mi mancheranno molto i tuoi manicaretti."

"Se vorrai, potrai cucinarteli da sola … io ti ho insegnato come fare."

"Lo so mamma, ma quello che cucino io non è mai buono come quello che prepari tu."

"Sembri felice, non sei tesa per l' esame?"

"Si, che lo sono. Ma l' idea di andare a studiare in Giappone mi entusiasma così tanto da attenuare la tensione."

"A me invece mancherà la mia piccola peste."

Azumi si era avvicinata alla donna abbracciandola: "Mi mancherai anche tu mamma."

Non era facile allontanarsi dalla su famiglia, ma per Azumi era arrivato il momento di farlo, il suo cuore le diceva di farlo e lei non aveva altra scelta.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	4. Progetti

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 4_**

**_Progetti_**

Era una splendida giornata di sole ed Ichiro si era posizionato nel luogo, dove poteva avere la vista migliore del monte Fuji per poter lavorare al suo ultimo quadro.

Gli piaceva molto stare a Nankatsu e, da quando si erano trasferiti lì, era riuscito a dipingere diverse bei quadri, alcuni dei quali erano stati venduti a dei prezzi piuttosto elevati.

Iniziava ad essere un pittore abbastanza famoso in Giappone e molti collezionisti si recavano alle sue mostre per ammirare le sue splendide tele paesaggistiche.

Era felice di questo, ma più di tutto era contento perché sapeva che così poteva ripagare Taro per tutti i sacrifici che aveva dovuto passare negli anni passati per seguirlo nel suo continuo bisogno di viaggiare in cerca di nuovi spunti per i suoi dipinti.

La tela era posizionata su un cavalletto davanti a lui e lui la stava osservando tenendo chiuso l' occhio destro, mentre aveva allungato il suo braccio destro davanti a sé impugnando tra le mani un pennello.

"Ciao papà!"

Era arrivato Taro con ai piedi il suo amico pallone ed il cestino per il pranzo tra le mani.

"Ti ho portato il pranzo papà!"

"Grazie Taro, iniziavo ad avere un po' fame!"

"Bene, allora sediamoci che ti faccio compagnia."

Si erano seduti sul piano ed avevano consumato quel pasto all' aperto.

"Era tutto buonissimo, grazie figliolo!"

"Di nulla papà!"

Erano seduti su quel prato e fissavano il fiume che scorreva appena oltre la linea verde dell' erba.

Erano belli per entrambi quei momenti che riuscivano a trascorrevano insieme e volevano viverli appieno, consapevoli che presto avrebbero dovuto separarsi.

D' un tratto Taro si era alzato prendendo tra le mani il pallone e si era girato guardando il padre.

"Ti va di fare due tiri papà?

"Ok, Taro! Ma vacci piano con me, perché non credo di riuscire a tenere i tuoi ritmi."

"Tranquillo, papà! Ho voglia solo di rilassarmi e di giocare un po' a calcio con te."

"Va bene Taro!"

Ichiro si era alzato ed avevano iniziato a fare dei passaggi ed a chiacchierare un po'.

"Prendi questo Taro!"

Ichiro aveva tentato di tirare abbastanza forte per mettere in difficoltà Taro che però aveva intercettato il suo passaggio senza problemi.

"Sto proprio invecchiando, se nemmeno così riesco a metterti in difficoltà."

"Non importa papà … ti ricordi quando mi hai regalato il mio primo pallone?"

Taro gli aveva ripassato la sfera ed avevano ripreso gli scambi.

"Si, quel giorno i tuoi occhi si sono illuminati di gioia."

"Ero così felice e poi tu ti sei messo a giocare con me … sei stato la prima persona con cui ho giocato a pallone … tu hai sempre trovato il tempo per giocare con me e di questo ti sarò sempre grato …"

"Taro sono felice di averti fatto quel regalo, perché ti ha permesso di incontrare tanti amici e presto ti condurrà a realizzare i tuoi sogni."

"I miei sogni …"

"L' hai promesso Taro ed ora che ti sei hai finito il liceo puoi diventare un calciatore professionista come Tsubasa e Wakabayashi."

"Papà io manterrò la mia promessa, ma tu che farai?"

"In che senso Taro?"

"Forse verrò ingaggiato da qualche squadra e dovrò trasferirmi … prima devo concentrarmi sul Campionato Giovanile di calcio …"

"In questi anni ho iniziato a sentire Nankatsu come casa mia e stavo pensando di rimanere qui, visto che riesco ad avere delle ispirazioni continue per i miei lavori … e poi anche Yotaro avrà bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lui e così tu saprai dove venire a trovarci."

"Dici davvero papà?"

"Si."

"Ma non avresti voglia di riprendere a viaggiare?"

"Non mi è passata la voglia di esplorare, però adesso sento il bisogno di fermarmi anch' io, anche se non escludo la possibilità di fare dei brevi viaggi in futuro."

"Capisco papà."

"Dimenticavo … sarò il tuo primo tifoso e ovunque sarai sappi che io tiferò per te Taro."

"Grazie papà!"

"Mi sembra ieri che sei nato ed ora guardati, sei un giovane uomo pronto a prendere in mani il tuo futuro … io ci sarò sempre per te figliolo!"

"Ed io ci sarò per te papà!"

"Sei dovuto crescere senza una mamma e con un padre girovago, e, nonostante questo, sei diventato una ragazzo meraviglioso, amato e rispettato da tutti."

"Papà …"

Taro aveva distolto la sua attenzione dalla palla che era rotolata poco distante da lui.

"Taro hai perso la palla …"

Taro l' aveva agganciata con il piede e l' aveva rinviata a suo padre: "Forza, riprendiamo papà!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	5. Viaggiare con il cuore

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 5_**

**_Viaggiare con il cuore_**

Sanae non c' era, la mattina aveva preso un aereo con destinazione San Paolo, così aveva detto loro Yukari.

La ragazza non era entrata nei dettagli e loro non avevano avuto bisogno di averne, perché avevano capito subito quello che era accaduto.

A Sanae mancava tanto Tsubasa e per questo aveva deciso di andarlo a trovare.

Tutti speravano solo che i loro due amici innamorati potessero passare dei bei momenti insieme dopo essere stati lontani per quasi tre anni.

Taro era rimasto colpito particolarmente dalla notizia ed aveva iniziato a pensare a Parigi, chissà forse aveva voglia di ritornarci.

Ma Tsubasa e Sanae si amavano, mentre lui ed Azumi erano solo dei buoni amici nulla di più, questa era la realtà con cui il ragazzo doveva confrontarsi, consapevole che solo loro due avrebbero potuto cambiare le cose.

Disteso nel suo letto Taro non riusciva a chiudere occhio e continuava a pensare alla voglia di partire, ad Azumi ed ai suoi due amici.

Invece Yotaro era già nel mondo dei sogni da un bel po' e dormiva raggomitolato nella sua morbida cuccetta accanto al letto del suo amico, probabilmente stava anche facendo un bel sogno accompagnato da delle belle fusa sonore.

Taro si era tirato su un attimo e gli si era avvicinato: "Beato te, amico mio, non sai quanto vorrei riuscire ad essere tranquillo come te, ma in questo momento proprio non ci riesco." aveva accarezzato il suo morbido mantello sussurrandogli "Chissà che splendidi sogni stai facendo …"

Yotaro quasi avvertendo la sua presenza si era girato a pancia in sotto sorridendogli.

"Ok, cercherò di dormire anch' io!"

Taro si era rimesso sotto le coperto, aveva chiuso gli occhi e poco dopo la stanchezza aveva avuto il sopravvento su di lui e si era addormentato.

"Vediamo un po', eppure l' indirizzo dovrebbe essere questo, ne sono sicuro."

Taro conosceva bene quell' indirizzo perché era quello che utilizzava per scrivere le lettere alle sue amiche Azumi ed ora era lì a Parigi davanti alla casa della sua amica.

Dopo qualche minuti di esitazione aveva suonato il campanello e la mamma della ragazza gli aveva chiesto: "Chi è?"

"Buongiorno signora Hayakawa, sono Misaki un amico di Azumi, lei c'è ?"

"Mi spiace Misaki ma è uscita poco fa e non so per quanto tempo starà fuori, ma se vuoi puoi salire ad aspettarla."

"La ringrazio, ma preferisco tornare un' altra volta."

"Va bene le dirò che sei passato."

"Arrivederci!"

Dopo aver riagganciato il citofono la signora Hayakawa si era resa conto che il ragazzo con cui aveva appena parlato era Misaki che doveva essere in Giappone.

Taro era molto deluso, aveva fatto così tanta strada per rivederla , non ci era riuscito ed il tempo a sua disposizione stava finendo.

Era stato tutto inutile, probabilmente lui ed Azumi non si sarebbero mai rivisti e tra loro sarebbero rimaste solo delle lettere.

Era stato strano per lui ritornare in quella città, anche se, si era reso conto, che lui più che alla città era legato ad una persona che lì ci viveva.

Stava camminando da un po' e quasi senza accorgersene si era ritrovato nel luogo dove anni prima lui ed Azumi si erano saluti e come allora lei gli era apparsa davanti.

"Azumi …"

"Misaki … che ci fai qui?"

"Ecco io … sono venuto a trovarti …"

"Dici davvero?"

"Si."

"Ma tu lo sai che questo è solo un sogno?"

"Lo so Azumi … ma mi piacerebbe davvero riuscire a venire a trovarti …" aveva quasi balbettato un po' imbarazzato.

"Lo so Misaki, perché vorrei farlo tanto anch' io …" gli aveva detto sorridendogli.

"Azumi … ecco io …"

La ragazza gli aveva messo due dita sulle labbra per zittirlo: "Non adesso Misaki … non è ancora il nostro momento …"

Taro le aveva spostato le dita dolcemente: "E quando sarà il nostro momento?"

"Non lo so Misaki, ma so che prima o poi ci rivedremo anche se non so come e non so quando …"

In quello stesso istante Azumi e Misaki erano distanti, ma erano riusciti a sentirsi vicini e si erano detti quasi all' unisono: "Si, noi ci rivedremo!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	6. Yotaro è innamorato

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 6_**

**_Yotaro è innamorato_**

Yotaro si era avvicinato alla porta d' ingresso, si era allungato sulla porta e girandosi verso Taro gli aveva fatto capire che aveva voglia di uscire.

Taro gli si era avvicinato ed aveva messo la mano sulla maniglia.

"Ma come sei appena rientrato … vuoi già uscire di nuovo?"

"Meuuuu!"

Taro l' aveva fissato dritto negli occhi: "Da domani sarò in ritiro con la nazionale e speravo che volessi passare un po' di tempo qui a casa con me."

In tutta risposta Yotaro si era rimesso a fissare la porta e Taro gliel' aveva aperta: "Va bene, vai! Ma non tardare, hai capito?"

"Mauuuuuuuuu!" gli aveva risposto con voce squillante il gatto e poi a passo veloce e con la coda bella dritta si era diretto verso la sua destinazione.

"Chissà dove te ne vai di bello amico mio … sembri proprio contento in questi giorni … beato te!"

Taro invece era teso, perché Tsubasa non poteva ancora prendere parte alle partite di qualificazione e toccava a lui guidare la squadra alla vittoria.

Da quando Tsubasa era partito era diventato il capitano della Nankatsu, ma non era mai riuscito ad avere la meglio su Hyuga e questa cosa gli faceva male.

Temeva di non essere all' altezza di quel ruolo, o meglio, temeva di non essere all' altezza di Tsubasa.

Tsubasa era da sempre uno dei suoi più cari amici, eppure anche lui si sentiva in un certo senso in competizione con lui, anche se non l' avrebbe mai ammesso.

Per rilassarsi un pochino si era seduto sul divano e si era messo a leggere il giornale.

Il giorno seguente avrebbe raggiunto insieme agli altri la sede del ritiro e per un po' non avrebbe più fatto ritorno a casa.

"Sono stufo di stare qui … è meglio che vada a fare due passi."

Aveva deciso di uscire sperando che così sarebbe riuscito ad attenuare un po' la tensione che si sentiva dentro.

Aveva appena svoltato l' angolo ritrovandosi in un piccolo spazio verde che si trovava a poca distanza da casa sua e aveva visto la scena.

Yotaro era lì insieme ad un altro gatto ed i due si comportavano in modo strano, l' altro gatto era più piccolo e sembrava voler attirare l' attenzione del suo amico.

Poi aveva capito tutto: l' altro gatto era una femmina e Yotaro era innamorato.

Questa non era certo la prima volta che il suo amico si innamorava, ma era la prima volta che lui lo vedeva in azione.

Un po' lo invidiava, perché gli animali sono capaci di amare in piena libertà, mentre gli esseri umani si complicano la vita facendosi un sacco di problemi.

In quel momento avrebbe voluto tanto poter essere spensierato come lui.

Si era limitato a pensare tra sé 'Bravo Yotaro!' e se ne era andato lasciando i due alle loro effusioni amorose.

Verso sera Yotaro era ricomparso bussando alla porta e Taro l' aveva fatto entrare.

"Bentornato Yotaro!"

"Maeuuu!"

Il micio era entrato facendogli le fusa e dirigendosi verso la ciotola dell' acqua per bere, mentre Taro si sedeva e accendeva la televisione per seguire le ultime notizie sportive.

"Vediamo che dicono …"

Come al solito i giornalisti parlavano delle ultime prodezze dei suoi amici Tsubasa e Wakabayashi che ormai erano degli affermati calciatori professionisti nonostante la loro giovane età.

"E tu che vuoi?" il gatto come suo solito gli era saltato in braccio girato verso la tele per guardarla.

"Ti piace vedere la tele amico?"

"Meuuu!"

"Sei tornato presto, perché volevi stare un po' con me?"

"Mauuuuu!"

"Li vedi quei due ragazzi … presto anch' io sarò come loro o almeno lo spero …"

Yotaro si era voltato e gli aveva fatto comprendere che anche lui ce l' avrebbe fatto: "Ok, te lo prometto, ci riuscirò Yotaro!"

"Sai vorrei tanto essere capace di amare come fai tu …" gli aveva detto accarezzandolo ed aveva percepito che Yotaro credeva che lui potesse fare anche quello.

Nuove sfide, non solo sportive, attendevano Taro e lui si sentiva carico per affrontarle.

Vedendo il suo amico aveva capito che doveva semplicemente seguire il suo cuore, nulla di più.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	7. Speranze e paure

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 7_**

**_Speranze e paure_**

Azumi era riuscita a diplomarsi con degli ottimi voti, mantenendo la promessa fatta ai suoi genitori che ora, come regalo, le concedevano la possibilità di frequentare l' università in Giappone.

In realtà la sua scelta era guidata dal cuore, il suo cuore, che ancora batteva per una persona che era tornata in quel paese anni primi.

Non credeva di essere capace di compiere un gesto simile, ma ora sentiva di potercela fare, anche se l' idea di allontanarsi così tanto dai suoi cari un po' la spaventava.

I suoi bagagli erano quasi pronti: avrebbe portato con sé il minimo indispensabile ed i suoi le avrebbero poi spedito il resto.

Inizialmente avrebbe alloggiato presso i suoi zii e poi avrebbe cercato un posto presso un dormitorio.

"Vediamo cosa potrebbe servirmi …"

Si guardava intorno un po' dispiaciuta all' idea di lasciare quella camera che era stata il suo rifugio per tanti anni.

Prima di tutto aveva ritirato la foto di Taro dentro il portafoglio ed aveva ritirato tutte le sue lettere in una cartelletta che aveva infilato nel suo bagaglio a mano.

Ne era arrivata una qualche giorno prima e lei aveva deciso di non rispondere, perché preferiva incontrare Misaki.

Era ancora lì la scrivania, lei si era seduta sul suo letto ed aveva iniziato a parlare come se ci fosse stato Misaki lì con lei.

"Perdonami Misaki, ma non risponderò alla tua ultima lettera. Non dovrai scrivermi più, perché tra poco potremo finalmente incontrarci dopo tutto questo tempo che abbiamo passato lontani … spero che sarai felice di vedermi, perché io non vedo l' ora di vederti!"

Si era zittita per un attimo e poi aveva ripreso il suo dialogo immaginario.

"Non vengo in Giappone per studiare, in realtà vengo per vederti! Forse ti sembrerò stupida, ma è così ed io non ci posso proprio fare niente … spero di rivederti presto Misaki!"

Non sapeva se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di parlargli a quel modo, di sicuro voleva stragli vicino, non desiderava altro.

Tuttavia doveva anche pensare al proprio futuro ed intendeva impegnarsi al massimo negli studi per se stessa e per i suoi che le avevano fatto quel bellissimo dono.

Suo padre non era al corrente della vera motivazione che aveva condotto la figlia a prendere quella decisione, ma sua madre lo sapeva o meglio lo intuiva.

La signora Hayakawa era stata la prima a notare ciò che stava accadendo alla figlia ed ad accorgersi dell' effetto che avevano su di lei le lettere di Misaki.

Azumi aveva deciso ed era determinata ad andare fino in fondo, mal che vada avrebbe rivisto un caro amico.

Non sapeva nemmeno lei in cosa sperare e voleva cercare di non illudersi troppo, perché lei non aveva idea di cosa Misaki provasse per lei.

Quella sera voleva dare una mano a sua madre e godersi quegli ultimi attimi che avrebbe trascorso con la sua famiglia.

"Ciao mamma, posso aiutarti?"

"Dici davvero Azumi?"

"Si, certo!"

Si era infilata il suo grembiule: "Dimmi che posso fare per te?"

"Per favore inizia tagliare le verdure."

"Ok, mamma!"

Azumi aveva preso subito il tagliere ed aveva iniziato a sminuzzare.

"Stai attenta a non tagliarti."

"Ma mamma, non sono più una bambina." aveva protestato Azumi.

Sua madre l' aveva guardata piena di orgoglio: "E' vero, presto sarai una studentessa universitaria …"

"Già proprio così … guarda che bel lavoro che ho fatto."

"Si, direi che te la sei cavata, brava!"

"Azumi, senti volevo dirti una cosa …"

"Che cosa c' è mamma?"

"Sei sicura di ciò che fai?"

"Si, mamma!"

"Io so perché hai deciso di ritornare in Giappone per continuare gli studi … si tratta di Misaki, vero?"

"Si … insomma così potrò rivederlo, ma non ho certo intenzione di trascurare lo studio … farò di tutto per laurearmi il prima possibile, però che male c'è se ho voglia di rivederlo?"

"Non c'è nulla di male cara … ho solo paura che tu possa soffrire …"

"Non accadrà mamma, perché per me incontrarlo sarà già una gioia … sono innamorata di lui, ma ignoro cosa provi lui per me … voglio solo potergli stare vicino …"

La donna aveva compreso parole della figlia e le aveva detto sorridendo.

"In bocca al lupo tesoro!"

"Grazie mamma!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	8. In Giappone

Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!  
>Sanae78<p>Premier amour<br>di Sanae78

Capitolo 8

In Giappone

Azumi era arrivata in Giappone, aveva desiderato così tanto andarci che ora essere lì non sembrava quasi vero.  
>Aveva ritirato il suo trolley e con lo zaino in spalla si era diretta all' interno dell' aeroporto per capire come fare a raggiungere il luogo dove vivevano i suoi parenti.<br>I suoi zii si erano offerti di andarla a prendere, ma lei si era rifiutata, perché voleva dimostrare a se stessa di potersela cavare da sola.  
>Per lei non era stato un ritorno in casa, ma piuttosto una viaggio in un paese che conosceva appena.<br>Quando i suoi si erano trasferiti in Francia lei non aveva neanche due anni ed era cresciuta come una figlia di giapponesi in Francia.  
>Era bilingue, potendo parlare indifferentemente sia il Francese che il Giapponese, ed in più disponeva di un buon Inglese fluente, imparato a scuola.<p>

"Bene, adesso devo riuscire ad arrivare alla stazione … forza Azumi!"

C' era tantissima gente in giro, il via vai era continuo e tutti sembravano essere piuttosto indaffarati.  
>I Francesi se la prendevano molto più comoda e tutta sta frenesia un pochino la inquietava.<p>

"Vediamo … là c'è una freccia che indica un 'Centro informazioni' … forse potrei chiedere lì …"

Si stava dirigendo verso quell' ufficio, quando aveva notato un campanello di persone che stavano seguendo con attenzione qualcosa.  
>Incuriosita si era avvicinata ed aveva scoperto che lì, dietro ad un vetro c' era una televisione accesa, ed in quel momento c' era il tg delle notizie sportive.<br>Stavano parlando della Nazionale Giovanile Giapponese di calcio che stava affrontando la fase di qualificazione del girone asiatico con grandi difficoltà.  
>Si temeva addirittura che per quei giovani samurai sarebbe stato difficile accedere alla fase successiva del torneo.<p>

"Stiamo faticando parecchio!"  
>"Se non fossero intervenuti Tsubasa e Wakabayashi ce la saremmo davvero brutta contro la Thailandia"<br>"Già è stato davvero uno scontro durissimo e ne siamo usciti con diversi infortunati."  
>"Chissà Misaki e gli altri che fine avranno fatto …"<br>"Nessuno lo sa, ma spero che si facciano vivi al più presto, perché la squadra ha proprio bisogno di loro!"  
>"E' vero che nessuno sa dove siano?"<br>"Si … secondo alcuni Misaki sarebbe partito …"  
>"Partito?"<br>"Si, ma non si conosce la destinazione …"

Parlavano di lui, di Misaki che in quel momento non trovava in Giappone.

"Misaki …"

Azumi aveva dovuto rendersi conto che per ora non avrebbe potuto incontrare Misaki, ma doveva attendere il suo ritorno.

"Misaki è sparito ed io non potrò rivederlo … mi sembra che sia stato tutto inutile …"

Mestamente si era diretta verso l' uscita dall' aeroporto ed aveva raggiunto l' ufficio informazioni, tuttavia non voleva disperare.

"Coraggio Azumi … Misaki riapparirà … il Giappone ha bisogno di lui … fatti coraggio ed inizia a darti da fare anche tu … devi solo avere pazienza!"

Si era incoraggiata con quelle parole e si sentiva decisa a raggiungere tutti gli obiettivi che si era prefissata.  
>Prima o poi anche lei avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vedere Misaki, era solo una questione di tempo.<p>

Continua …

Disclaimer

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

Note

'Premier amour' è in Francese e significa 'Primo amore'.

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 8_**

**_In Giappone_**

Azumi era arrivata in Giappone, aveva desiderato così tanto andarci che ora essere lì non sembrava quasi vero.

Aveva ritirato il suo trolley e con lo zaino in spalla si era diretta all' interno dell' aeroporto per capire come fare a raggiungere il luogo dove vivevano i suoi parenti.

I suoi zii si erano offerti di andarla a prendere, ma lei si era rifiutata, perché voleva dimostrare a se stessa di potersela cavare da sola.

Per lei non era stato un ritorno in casa, ma piuttosto una viaggio in un paese che conosceva appena.

Quando i suoi si erano trasferiti in Francia lei non aveva neanche due anni ed era cresciuta come una figlia di giapponesi in Francia.

Era bilingue, potendo parlare indifferentemente sia il Francese che il Giapponese, ed in più disponeva di un buon Inglese fluente, imparato a scuola.

"Bene, adesso devo riuscire ad arrivare alla stazione … forza Azumi!"

C' era tantissima gente in giro, il via vai era continuo e tutti sembravano essere piuttosto indaffarati.

I Francesi se la prendevano molto più comoda e tutta sta frenesia un pochino la inquietava.

"Vediamo … là c'è una freccia che indica un 'Centro informazioni' … forse potrei chiedere lì …"

Si stava dirigendo verso quell' ufficio, quando aveva notato un campanello di persone che stavano seguendo con attenzione qualcosa.

Incuriosita si era avvicinata ed aveva scoperto che lì, dietro ad un vetro c' era una televisione accesa, ed in quel momento c' era il tg delle notizie sportive.

Stavano parlando della Nazionale Giovanile Giapponese di calcio che stava affrontando la fase di qualificazione del girone asiatico con grandi difficoltà.

Si temeva addirittura che per quei giovani samurai sarebbe stato difficile accedere alla fase successiva del torneo.

"Stiamo faticando parecchio!"

"Se non fossero intervenuti Tsubasa e Wakabayashi ce la saremmo davvero brutta contro la Thailandia"

"Già è stato davvero uno scontro durissimo e ne siamo usciti con diversi infortunati."

"Chissà Misaki e gli altri che fine avranno fatto …"

"Nessuno lo sa, ma spero che si facciano vivi al più presto, perché la squadra ha proprio bisogno di loro!"

"E' vero che nessuno sa dove siano?"

"Si … secondo alcuni Misaki sarebbe partito …"

"Partito?"

"Si, ma non si conosce la destinazione …"

Parlavano di lui, di Misaki che in quel momento non trovava in Giappone.

"Misaki …"

Azumi aveva dovuto rendersi conto che per ora non avrebbe potuto incontrare Misaki, ma doveva attendere il suo ritorno.

"Misaki è sparito ed io non potrò rivederlo … mi sembra che sia stato tutto inutile …"

Mestamente si era diretta verso l' uscita dall' aeroporto ed aveva raggiunto l' ufficio informazioni, tuttavia non voleva disperare.

"Coraggio Azumi … Misaki riapparirà … il Giappone ha bisogno di lui … fatti coraggio ed inizia a darti da fare anche tu … devi solo avere pazienza!"

Si era incoraggiata con quelle parole e si sentiva decisa a raggiungere tutti gli obiettivi che si era prefissata.

Prima o poi anche lei avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vedere Misaki, era solo una questione di tempo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	9. La conferenza stampa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 9_**

**_La conferenza stampa_**

"Ecco, è questo il posto."

Azumi aveva raggiunto l' ingresso dell' albergo, dove a minuti si sarebbe tenuta la conferenza stampa della Nazionale Giovanile di Calcio prima della partenza per la fase finale del torneo asiatico, a cui avrebbero presieduto mister Gamo e Misaki.

Il cuore aveva iniziato a batterle forte, e, per un attimo, si era fermata davanti alla grande porta a vetri, indecisa se entrare o meno.

_Che ti prende Azumi?_

_Hai aspettato tanto questo momento e adesso esiti._

_Tra poco Misaki sarà lì dentro, non vuoi rivederlo?_

_Hai fatto tanti sacrifici per essere qui adesso, vuoi forse mandare tutto all' aria?_

"Muoviti che siamo in ritardo!"

Una troupe televisiva ritardataria le era appena passata a fianco, facendo aprire le due grandi vetrate scorrevoli.

_Dai Azumi, entra!_

_Ma che hai?_

_Tu sei una ragazza forte e piena di vita, cos' è che ti spaventa?_

Lentamente era entrata, cercando rifugio dietro una grande colonna bianca, e, poco dopo, era diventato tutto agitato intorno a lei.

"Eccoliii!

"Mister Gamo, Misaki, che vi aspettate dalle prossime partite?"

Li stavano subissando di domande.

Dal suo nascondiglio poteva vedere Misaki.

Era ancora più bello che in foto e, osservando il suo corpo, l' aveva trovato cresciuto e più muscoloso.

Doveva essersi sottoposto a qualche allenamento speciale per diventare ancora più forte.

Nella sua ultima lettera Taro le aveva scritto che l' obiettivo di tutta la squadra era quello di vincere la Coppa del Mondo.

In mezzo a tutta quella confusione Taro aveva scorto un volto familiare, il volto di una persona che non vedeva da tanto tempo.

_Non può essere lei!_

_Sarà una ragazza che le assomiglia._

_Azumi è a Parigi ed è ormai da un po' che non ho sue notizie …_

Poi, per un istante, un piccolissimo istante, i loro sguardi si erano incrociati ed Azumi gli aveva sorriso.

_Azumi … ma allora sei tu!_

A lei era venuto istintivo salutarlo con la mano e fargli dei segni come a dirgli _'Ci vediamo dopo!'_.

Taro le aveva risposto con lo sguardo _'Ok, a dopo!'_.

La conferenza era durata per più di un' ora e sia Misaki che mister Gamo avevano dovuto rispondere a molte domande.

Per Misaki era stato difficile nascondere quello che gli stava accadendo dentro, aveva dovuto fare forza su stesso e ci era riuscito.

Se avesse potuto, avrebbe mollato tutto e sarebbe corso da lei, ma non poteva farlo, doveva aspettare.

Azumi in fondo alla sala aveva ascoltato cercando di osservare il più possibile Misaki per capire come avesse reagito a quella sua apparizione così improvvisa.

Quando tutto era finito, era uscita mettendosi a sedere sulla prima panchina che aveva trovato nelle vicinanze.

_Chissà se Misaki avrà capito?_

_Forse avrei fatto meglio a contattarlo prima di venire …_

Ormai era da un po' che aspettava e non appariva ancora nessuno.

_Forse non sarà riuscito a liberarsi o avrà dovuto rientrare subito al ritiro._

"Azumi … sei proprio tu?"

Non si poteva sbagliare, quella era la voce di Misaki.

Si era alzata e gli era andata incontro: "Si, sono io! Ciao, Misaki!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	10. Rincontrarsi

_Ciao a tutti,_

_Mi scuso per il ritardo nell' aggiornare, ma sono stata da sabato pomeriggio senza connessione a causa di un guasto alla centralina di zona._

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 10_**

**_Rincontrarsi_**

"Ciao, Azumi … è bello rivederti!"

Erano lì a meno di un metro di distanza l' uno dell 'altro contenti ed impacciati.

Azumi avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo e Misaki voleva fare lo stesso con lei, ma non erano ancora pronti per farlo.

" … Misaki … io temevo che non avessi capito e credevo che non saresti venuto …"

"All' inizio non pensavo che potessi essere tu, ma poi mi hai salutato e sorriso e così ho capito che lo eri …"

" … tu non devi rientrare in albergo?"

"Sono riuscito a farmi dare un permesso da mister Gamo, ma non ho molto tempo … forza sediamoci, così mi racconti un po'!"

"Ok, Misaki!"

Seduti su quella panchina avevano iniziato a parlare rendendosi conto che non era molto diverso dall' ultima volta che l 'avevano fatto.

"Dimmi Azumi, come mai sei qui in Giappone?"

"Sono venuta per frequentare l' università ed alloggerò presso dei miei zii."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si!"

"Questo significa che potremo rivederci ancora."

"Si … se ti farà piacere."

"Come mai hai deciso di studiare qui?"

Quella domanda aveva messo un po' in imbarazzo Azumi, perché non poteva rivelargli la vera ragione di questa sua decisione, così aveva deciso di inventarsi una piccola innocente bugia.

"Ero curiosa di conoscere il paese, dove sono nata ed in cui praticamente non ho quasi mai potuto vivere."

"Ricordo che mi avevi detto che i tuoi si erano trasferiti in Francia quand' eri molto piccola."

"Si, è vero. Avevo solo due anni e non mi ricordo quasi nulla … non so se posso definirlo un ritorno a casa, come invece lo è stato per te …"

"Azumi, stai tranquilla! Io ho viaggiato per tutto il Giappone e sarò felice di farti conoscere questo nostro bellissimo paese."

"Dici sul serio Misaki?"

"Si, faremo delle belle gite e ti farò conoscere anche i miei amici."

"Qualcuno lo conosco già un pochino lo sai … a proposito come sta quel ragazzo così buffo e simpatico? Se non sbaglio il suo nome è Ishizaki …"

In quel momento al ritiro della nazionale qualcuno non sapeva che stessero parlando di lui.

"Etciuùùù!"

"Ma che hai Ishizaki, non ti sarai mica ammalato? Guarda che domani partiamo."

"Uffi … ma che dici io sto benissimo e poi non è mica stagione di influenze!"

"Sta benone. Quest' anno ci siamo diplomati insieme ed un valido difensore della nostra nazionale."

"Che bello! Mi fa piacere saperlo!"

"E che mi dici di quegli altri tuoi amici, Tsubasa e Sanae, stanno ancora insieme?"

"Si, anche se sono stati divisi per molto tempo. Pensa che lei è andata perfino a trovarlo in Brasile."

"Devono amarsi davvero …"

"Sai, Sanae o , se preferisci, Anego, guida la tifoseria della nostra squadra e sembra essere tornata quella di un tempo."

" … devo partire domani Azumi per affrontare con la squadra il girone finale asiatico … ma mi piacerebbe vederti al mio ritorno …"

Azumi aveva tirato fuori un piccolo blocco e ci aveva scritto qualcosa, poi ne aveva strappato un foglio dandolo a Taro: "Ecco ti ho scritto il mio indirizzo ed il mio recapito telefonico …"

"Grazie, Azumi!"

"Purtroppo non potrò venire a vedere le partite del girone asiatico, ma tiferò per te con tutte le mie forze e quando tornerai, potremmo fare una bella gita insieme …"

"Si, ti chiamerò e la faremo!"

Il tempo era passato senza che loro se ne accorgessero.

"Perdonami Azumi, ma ora devo rientrare … tu che farai?"

"Andrò alla stazione a prendere il treno."

"Ho ancora un po' di tempo e posso accompagnarti."

"Ma non devi farlo Misaki, così non rischi di fare tardi?"

"E' tutto ok, ce n' è tutto il tempo."

Insieme si erano incamminati continuando a parlare felici di essere vicini.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	11. Quasi un appuntamento

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 11_**

**_Quasi un appuntamento_**

"Siamo arrivati, questa è la nostra fermata!"

Azumi aveva guardato il cartello incuriosita ed aveva letto il nome 'Nankatsu', perché voleva sapere dove stessero andando, dato che Misaki aveva preferito non dirglielo.

I ragazzi della Nazionale giovanile giapponese avevano vinto il torneo asiatico e, pochi giorni dopo il loro rientro in patria, Taro l' aveva chiamata, mantenendo quella promessa che si erano fatti.

Si erano accordati e quella mattina lui era andato a casa dei suoi zii a prenderla per quella specie di appuntamento.

"Nankatsu? Ma non è la cittadina dove abiti adesso Misaki?"

"Si ed è una delle più incantevoli di tutto il Giappone … ci tenevo a mostrartela …"

Era come se Taro volesse renderla partecipe di tutto quello che aveva vissuto in quegli ultimi anni, facendole conoscere un luogo che gli era molto caro.

"Va bene, Misaki! Me ne hai parlato così tanto nelle tue lettere che non vedo l' ora di visitarla!"

"Sei sicura Azumi?"

"Si, perché non dovrei?"

Mentre parlavano il loro treno si era fermato ed i passeggeri iniziavano a scendere.

"Dai muoviamoci Misaki!"

Azumi si era alzata piena di entusiasmo e Taro l' aveva seguita a ruota.

"Ok, Azumi!"

Si erano diretti fuori dalla stazione ed Azumi aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno.

"Ma adesso dove dobbiamo andare?"

"Tranquilla Azumi! Vieni, andiamo da questa parte."

Per un attimo Taro aveva allungato la sua mano destra, sfiorando quella sinistra di Azumi per richiamarne l' attenzione ed erano arrossiti.

"Scusami Azumi!"

"Di nulla Taro!" la ragazza si era voltata ed aveva iniziato a parlare, anche se della voce si capiva che era emozionata " … sono proprio una stupida Misaki, tu mi hai parlato tanto di questa città, però io non ho la più pallida idea di dove dobbiamo andare …"

"Te lo ripeto, calmati! Te l' avevo promesso, tocca a me farti da guida!"

"Grazie Misaki!"

Il giro turistico era stato molto bello ed interessante ed i due si erano divertiti molto insieme.

Poco dopo mezzogiorno avevano comprato da mangiare, si erano seduti a pranzare al belvedere, chiacchierando e rilassandosi.

"E' proprio una bella città Misaki! E' così tranquilla rispetto a Parigi e la vista che si ha del monte Fuji è davvero magnifica. Adesso capisco perché tuo padre abbia deciso di trasferirsi qua per dipingerla."

"Si, hai ragione, si sta bene qui!"

"Quella volta, quando dovevi partire, non sembravi molto convinto di volerci tornare Misaki, però adesso mi sembri felice."

"Si, lo sono, anche se allora avrei preferito restare a Parigi…"

"Misaki …"

"Avrei voluto non dover partire, ma non potevo lasciare mio padre da solo, mentre adesso mi sento pronto farlo."

"Che intendi Misaki?"

"Tu sai che voglio diventare un calciatore professionista e non posso certo sapere dove mi porterà la mia carriera …"

"Capisco, i calciatori cambiano spesso sia squadra che città …"

"Ma adesso so che qui ci sarà sempre la mai casa."

"La tua casa?"

"Si, perché mio padre ha deciso di rimanere qui insieme a Yotaro, così io avrò sempre un posto a cui tornare … non è una cosa bellissima?"

"Si, è stupendo Misaki!"

Azumi era così felice, che Taro le stesse confidando quelle cose, perché voleva dire che piano piano le stava aprendo il proprio cuore.

"Gli ultimi avvenimenti mi hanno fatto capire, che è venuto il momento per me di fare una cosa …"

"Che cosa?"

"Andrò a conoscere mia madre e mia sorella."

Azumi sapeva, che i genitori di Taro si erano separati, quando lui era piccolo, e, che la madre si erano risposata anni dopo con un altro uomo da cui aveva avuto una figlia.

Era una delle tante confidenze, che Misaki le aveva fatto in passato, e sapeva quanta sofferenza provocasse al ragazzo il solo parlarne.

"Oh, Misaki. Mi avevi detto che avevi seguito tuo padre in Francia proprio perché non volevi stare con tua madre."

"E' stato uno shock per me vederla con la sua nuova famiglia … mi è mancata molto da bambino …" Taro aveva abbassato lo sguardo e dalla sua voce emergeva della profonda amarezza " … pensavo che non ci fosse più posto per me nella sua vita e non volevo lasciare mio padre da solo … lui aveva bisogno di me …"

"Si, devi farlo Misaki, per te, perché anche tu ti meriti di avere una mamma …" mentre diceva queste parole Azumi si era asciugata una lacrima che le stava rigando il viso.

"Azumi …"

"Accidenti mi è andato qualcosa nell' occhio …" Taro sapeva che gli stava mentendo.

"Così penso che potrò affrontare la fase finale del torneo, che si volgerà qui in Giappone, più sereno …"

"Si, e io ti prometto che verrò a fare il tifo per te … ti sosterrò durante tutte le partite!"

"Grazie Azumi!"

Era stato molto bello sia per Taro che per Azumi trascorrere quella giornata insieme, che aveva fatto sentire i loro cuori più vicini di come lo erano stati in passato..

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	12. La terribile notizia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 12_**

**_La terribile notizia_**

Non poteva essere vero. Quello era un incubo, un terribile incubo da cui Azumi avrebbe voluto risvegliarsi.

Ma purtroppo non poteva.

La notizia era apparsa ovunque: il giorno prima Taro Misaki aveva avuto un terribile incidente e non avrebbe potuto partecipare al mondiale di calcio e forse avrebbe perfino dovuto rinunciare alla sua carriera di calciatore.

_No, non é giusto!_

Azumi era così arrabbiata e dispiaciuta che Misaki non potesse realizzare uno dei suoi sogni, un sogno per cui si era sacrificato così tanto.

_Misaki …_

_Voglio vederti e stati vicina per aiutarti a superare questo momento così brutto._

_Non é per niente giusto!_

Non appena l' aveva saputo, aveva deciso di andare da lui ed adesso si stava dirigendo di corsa verso l' ospedale di Sendai, dove l' avevano portato.

Misaki le aveva detto, che a Sendai ci viveva sua madre con la sua nuova famiglia, e doveva essere accaduto qualcosa, quando Misaki era andato a trovarli.

Qunad' era arrivata aveva ancora il fiatone ed una ragazzina le si era avvicinata per chiederle come stava.

"Scusa … stai bene?"

Lei l' aveva guardata rispondendole: "Si, è solo che forse ho corso un po' troppo, ma è che sono così preoccupata …"

"Sei venuta a trovare qualcuno in ospedale?"

"Si, un mio amico, ma non so dove sia ricoverato."

"Vieni con me, magari ti posso aiutare."

"Grazie, sei davvero molto gentile!"

"Dimenticavo, mi chiamo Yoshiko Yamaoka, piacere di conoscerti!"

Yoshiko aveva porto la mano ad Azumi in segno di saluto ed Azumi aveva ricambiato il gesto.

"Il piacere è mio, sono Azumi Hayakawa."

Erano entrate dentro continuando a parlare.

"Parli con un accento strano sai …"

"Sarà perché sono sempre vissuta in Francia."

"In Francia?"

"Si, mi ci sono trasferita quand' ero piccola e sono tornata in Giappone solo di recente per gli studi universitari."

"Anche mio fratello ci ha vissuto per qualche anno …"

"Tuo fratello?"

"Si, il mio fratellone!"

Quella ragazzina sembrava così orgogliosa mentre parlava di suo fratello, anche se i suoi occhi all' improvviso i suoi occhi si erano inumiditi.

"E' tutta colpa mia!"

"Cos' hai Yoshiko?"

"Devi sapere che qui c'è anche mio fratello che si è fatto male per salvarmi … ero in bicicletta, stavo attraversando la strada, quando sono caduta … un camion è arrivato all' improvviso e stava per investirmi … mio fratello si è gettato su di me portandomi in salvo … "

"Oh, Yoshiko …"

"… io … io non mi sono fatta nulla … ma mi mio fratello si è ferito gravemente alla gamba sinistra e tutti i suoi sogni sono andati in pezzi …"

Ascoltando quelle parole, Azumi si era resa conto che quella ragazzina era la sorellastra di Misaki.

Si, tutto quadrava.

Misaki stesso le aveva raccontato che aveva in programma di far visita alla famiglia della madre.

Azumi sentiva di doverla tranquillizzare.

Aveva tirato fuori un fazzoletto dalla borsa e le aveva asciugato le lacrime.

"Non piangere Yoshiko, tuo fratello è u ragazzo forte e di certo si riprenderà, anche se gli ci vorrà un po' di tempo. Misaki continuerà a giocare a calcio, ne sono sicura!"

"Misaki … tu conosci mio fratello?"

"Si, lo conosco e sono venuta fin qui per fargli visita."

Yoshiko si era messa a fissare quella ragazza ricordando di aver scorto una sua fotografia tra le cose di Misaki.

Le era caduta per sbaglio, mentre sistemava gli effetti personali del fratello.

Quasi subito aveva capito che, Azumi per Taro, era qualcosa di più di che una semplice amica.

"Che bello! Taro sarà felice di vederti! Vieni ti porto da lui!"

Yoshiko piena di entusiasmo aveva afferrato la mano di Azumi conducendola attraverso i corridoi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	13. In ospedale

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 13_**

**_In ospedale_**

"Siamo arrivate Azumi, questa è la stanza di Taro."

"Tu pensi che sia possibile vederlo?"

"Si, certo! Prima stava riposando, ma ora si sarà di sicuro svegliato."

"Pensi che potremmo entrare subito?"

"Si … ti andrebbe di fargli una sorpresa?"

"Va bene!"

"Sai, anche se non vuole darlo a vedere, credo che mio fratello sia un po' giù e sono sicuro che questo potrebbe aiutarlo a sentirsi meglio."

"Capisco Yoshiko, ma come facciamo?"

"Mi è venuta un' idea! Tu aspettami qui ed entra solo quando ti aprirò la porta, va bene?"

"Ok!"

Yoshiko era entrata nella stanza, mentre Azumi era rimasta ad aspettarla fuori in silenzio.

Azumi avrebbe voluto poter andare subito da Taro, ma aveva capito la richiesta di Yoshiko ed aveva voluto assecondarla.

"Yoshiko, ma dov' eri finita?"

"Scusami fratellone, ma avevo bisogno di sgranchirmi un po' e così sono andata a fare un giro in ospedale."

"Ok, però la prossima volta avvisa, perché sono stato in pensiero per te!"

"Perdonami, è che tu stavi dormendo e mi dispiaceva svegliarti …"

"Va bene, non serve più che ti scusi! Quando arriverà la mamma?"

"Tra un paio d' ore penso …"

"Qualcosa non va?"

"No, perché?"

"E' solo che mi sembri un po' strana."

Nel frattempo Yoshiko aveva preso una sedia e l' aveva posizionata vicina al letto di Taro.

"E adesso che combini?"

"Preparo la stanza per fare una magia."

"Una magia?"

"Tu non lo sai, ma sono capace di fare qualche trucchetto."

"Davvero sorellina?"

"Si ed adesso te ne darò una dimostrazione."

"E cosa farai?"

"Adesso dovrai ascoltarmi e fare tutto quello che ti dirò, va bene?"

"Si!"

Taro era girato alla sua sorellina, perché facendo così lo stava aiutando a distrarsi un po' da tutte le preoccupazioni che aveva in testa.

"Bene! Adesso chiudi gli occhi e pensa a qualcuno che ti piacerebbe tanto vedere."

Taro aveva pensato subito ad Azumi e si era promesso di richiamarla, non appena ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

"Mi raccomando tienili chiusi e non aprirli finché non te lo dirò io!"

"Ok, Yoshiko!"

Intanto Yoshiko si era avvicinata alla porta ed in silenzio aveva fatto segno ad Azumi di sedersi sulla sedia.

Azumi un po' imbarazzata si era seduta accanto a Taro iniziando a rendersi conto delle reali condizioni del ragazzo.

Taro aveva udito il rumore della porta ed aveva pensato che Yoshiko avesse fatto sedere accanto a lui la loro madre, che probabilmente era già arrivata in ospedale.

Poi la ragazzina lentamente era uscita lasciando semiaperta la porta.

"Bene, ora puoi aprire gli occhi Taro!"

Li aveva aperti scoprendo che nella sua stanza c' era Azumi che gli stava sorridendo.

"Ciao, Misaki!"

"Azumi …"

Yoshiko dalla sua postazione aveva osservato tutta la scena, rendendosi conto che quei due fossero più che semplici amici.

"Che ne dici fratellino sono stata brava?"

"Sei stata bravissima Yoshiko, grazie!"

"Bene, ora io vado … immagino che vogliate stare un po' da soli …" li aveva salutati con il gesto della mano e se n' era andata poco dopo aver fatto l' occhiolino a suo fratello.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	14. Vicina a Taro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 14_**

**_Vicino a Taro_**

Yoshiko se ne era andata lasciando Azumi e Taro ancora un pochino imbarazzati nella stanza.

Erano rimasti qualche minuto senza dirsi niente ancora presi dai loro pensieri.

_La mia sorellina dev' essere davvero una piccola maghetta, ma come faceva a sapere che avrei voluto vedere Azumi?_

_Chissà se Misaki sarà felice di vedermi … forse avrei dovuto avvisare … però è successo tutto così all' improvviso …_

"Così hai conosciuto la mia sorellina Azumi …"

"Si, è una ragazzina molto sveglia e simpatica."

"E' vero! Hai visto quanto è brava a fare le magie."

"E' molto brava! A dire il vero ci siamo incontrate all' ingresso, però lei ci teneva tanto a farti una sorpresa …"

"Capisco, la cosa buffa è che ha davvero indovinato i miei pensieri …"

"I tuoi pensieri?"

"Mi aveva chiesto di pensare ad una persona che mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere …"

"E poi sono apparsa io …"

Azumi non credeva alle sue orecchie, Misaki le stava dicendo che avrebbe voluto vederla e che era felice di essersela trovata lì.

Forse anche lui ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.

"Misaki ti sei fatto male per salvare tua sorella, vero?"

"Si."

"Le notizie dicevano solo che eri stato travolto da un camion, ma ora capisco quanto sia stato eroico il tuo gesto."

"Io non mi sento un eroe, Azumi. E' durato tutto solo pochi istanti e quando mi sono accorto che Yoshiko era in pericolo, ho agito d' istinto gettandomi su di lei."

"Lo so … anche lei me l' ha detto."

"Si, non sapevamo ancora di stare parlando della stessa persona … mi ha detto che suo fratello le aveva salvato la vita."

"Oh, Yoshiko …"

"Ha anche pianto un po' … credo che si senta un pochino in colpa."

"Povera Yoshiko! Lei non ha colpe, era destino che andasse così … mi dispiace solo non poter prendere parte al mondiale …"

Azumi si era messa a fissare la gamba sinistra di Misaki che era tutta fasciata e sollevata dal letto.

"Ti fa molto male Misaki?"

"Si, anche se in fondo credo di essere stato fortunato … dopo l' incidente ho perso i sensi e mi sono risvegliato qui in ospedale … per un attimo hanno temuto che non riprendessi conoscenza …"

Era terribile Misaki aveva rischiato di morire e, come diceva lui, probabilmente doveva ritenersi fortunato per aver rotto solo la gamba.

"Misaki dicono che forse non potrai continuare a giocare a calcio …"

"In realtà i dottori non lo possono dire con certezza, anche se tutti sembrano concordare che sarà una lunga riabilitazione la mia …"

Quelle parole avevano intristito ancora di più il cuore di Azumi.

_Che ti prende Azumi?_

_Sei venuta per sostenerlo e non devi abbatterti!_

"Misaki …"

"Che c'è Azumi?"

"Io credo che tu continuerai a giocare a calcio, anche dopo questo brutto incidente. Ne sono sicura, perché sarebbe un peccato se un talento come il tuo andasse sprecato!"

"Grazie Azumi!"

"Prometto di venirti a trovare ogni volta che potrò e presto sono sicura che ti rivedrò su un campo da calcio."

Sentire che un' altra persona credeva che potesse farcela, aveva fatto bene al morale di Misaki che in quell' istante avrebbe voluto essere in ritiro con i suoi amici.

Anche i ragazzi della nazionale pensavano che Misaki sarebbe tornato a giocare a calcio e per sostenerlo avevano scalato il monte Fuji pregando per la sua guarigione.

Tante persone credevano in lui e Misaki avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per non deluderli.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	15. Essere fratelli

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 15_**

**_Essere fratelli_**

"Adesso che farai Misaki?"

"Non appena mi dimetteranno dall' ospedale andrò a stare per un po' da mia madre."

"Da tua madre?"

"Si, l' ho deciso io. Come vedi non tutto il male viene per nuocere, così potremo recuperare un po' del tempo che è andato perduto."

"Ne sono felice Misaki!"

Yoshiko era andata a prendere qualcosa giù al bar ed adesso stava aspettando fuori dalla porta.

_Chissà se posso entrare?_

_Che staranno facendo quei due?_

_Non vorrei disturbarli, ma sono curiosa di vedere che combinano._

_In fondo è già da un po' che li ho lasciati soli._

Aveva aperto piano la porta, era entrata e li aveva salutati: "Ciao a tutti!"

Taro ed Azumi si erano girati per guardarla.

"Bentornata sorellina!"

"Ciao fratellone!"

Yoshiko si era messa dietro la sedia su cui sedeva Azumi.

"Taro ti ho preso il giornale sportivo ed una bottiglietta d' acqua."

"Grazie Yoshiko!"

"Di nulla, dove posso metterli?"

"Per favore appoggiali sul comodino."

"Ok, Taro!"

"Allora che mi dite di bello ragazzi?"

"Misaki mi ha detto che verrà a stare a casa vostra e che voi vi prenderete cura di lui."

"Si, è vero Azumi. Siamo tutti molto felici di averlo con noi."

"Ne sono felice!"

"E tu Azumi potrai venire a trovarlo quando vorrai, dico bene Taro?"

"Si, certo! Però ricordati che Azumi è venuta in Giappone per studiare e sono sicuro che avrà i suoi impegni."

"Grazie, verrò molto volentieri! A dire il vero non è periodo di esami e sarà bello venire a trovarvi."

"Anch' io ne sono contenta!"

Yoshiko si era messa a trafficare con un cassetto del comodino e ne aveva tirato fuori un piccolo blocco e una penna.

"Azumi ti scrivo il nostro indirizzo ed il nostro numero di telefono, così saprà dove venire a trovarci."

"Grazie Yoshiko!"

Poi Yoshiko aveva passato il foglietto ad Azumi che lo aveva subito ritirato nella sua borsa.

Taro era felice di vedere Azumi e Yoshiko così in sintonia e si rendeva conto di quanto entrambe gli volessero bene.

I minuti erano passati senza che se ne accorgessero e si era fatto tardi.

"Adesso però devo andare, altrimenti rischio di perdere il treno."

Azumi si era alzata: "Cerca di stare bene Misaki. Ti lascio alle cure di Yoshiko."

"Grazie ancora di essere venuta fin qui!"

"Di nulla Misaki!"

Yoshiko l' aveva accompagnata fino alla porta: "Ciao Azumi, a presto!"

Azumi si sentiva più serena dopo aver visto come stava Misaki e non vedeva l' ora di vederlo insieme a quella nuova famiglia a cui si era legato.

"Grazie, Yoshiko! Grazie davvero!"

"E di che?"

"Oggi mi hai fatto una bellissima sorpresa e lo sai, vero?"

"In realtà io l' ho accompagnata da te, ma Azumi qui ci è venuta di sua iniziativa."

"Mi ha fatto bene rivederla."

"Lo so, basta guardarti per capirlo … Taro io e te siamo fratelli e tra fratelli ci si aiuta, ricordatelo!"

"Yoshiko…"

Taro era cresciuto e vissuto come figlio unico, ed anche se, aveva tanti amici, non aveva idea di cosa significasse avere dei fratelli.

Yoshiko con quei suoi piccoli gesti d' affetto gliel' aveva dimostrato ed ora sapeva che c' era un' altra persona a questo mondo su cui poteva contare.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	16. Un' altra famiglia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 16_**

**_Un' altra famiglia_**

"Taro questa è la tua stanza … sai tua madre ed io l' avevamo preparata sperando che un giorno saresti venuto a farci visita."

Era molto gentile il signor Yamaoka e da come parlava si capiva quanto bene volesse alla madre di Taro.

"Vi ringrazio per l' ospitalità, sono sicuro che mi troverò bene qui."

Taro era entrato camminando con le stampelle, mentre sua madre e sua sorella lo guardavano preoccupate.

"Stai attento Taro!"

"Sei sicuro di potercela fare fratellone?"

"Si, state tranquille, riesco a muovermi abbastanza bene con queste stampelle."

Taro si era voltato mostrando loro che non c' era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

"Bene, adesso ti lasciamo riposare un po' e dopo ti chiameremo per la cena."

"Ok, grazie!"

"Mi raccomando cerca di non sforzarti troppo Taro!"

"Ve bene mamma!"

Taro si emozionava ogni volta che pronunciava quella parola, una parola che aveva sentito dire spesso da tutti i suoi amici, ma che lui non aveva mai potuto pronunciare.

Lui non sapeva cosa volesse dire avere una mamma, perché sapeva solo cosa significasse avere un papà.

Aveva voluto andare in quella casa e sapeva che suo padre aveva capito quella sua decisione.

Taro non aveva scelto tra i suoi genitori, ma aveva solo deciso di passare un po' di tempo con quello che conosceva di meno.

"Accidenti che male!"

Faceva di tutto per non darlo a vedere, ma il dolore che doveva sopportare era davvero molto forte.

Si era disteso sul letto ed aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno.

_E' proprio bella questa camera!_

_E' ordinata e si vede che ogni cosa è stata scelta con cura in modo che mi potesse piacere._

_Chissà forse era già pronta già all' ora …_

Taro si era ricordato della prima volta che aveva visto sua madre con la sua nuova famiglia.

In cuor suo sapeva che anche lì ci sarebbe stato un posto per lui, ma la paura di doversi allentare da suo padre l' aveva convinto a partire per la Francia.

Poi dalla sua posizione aveva visto che sulla scrivania c' era la foto di lui con la famiglia Yamaoka che avevano scattato quel giorno che era andato a trovarli, il giorno dell' incidente.

_Ma che pensiero carino, dev' essere stata un' idea di Yoshiko!_

_Ho una sorellina molto dolce, una madre che mi vuole bene ed un patrigno che mi accetta e rispetta._

_Posso dirmi fortunato._

_La famiglia Yamaoka è un' altra famiglia per me._

_Anche se ho sempre voluto molto bene a mio padre, ho sempre invidiato i miei amici, perché loro avevano una mamma._

_Adesso anch' io una mamma e voglio godermi ogni momento che passerò qui._

All' improvviso si era accorto che nella stanza c' era anche un altro oggetto a lui molto caro e si era tirato su per vederlo meglio.

_C' è un pallone … chissà forse anche loro, come Azumi, pensano che potrò riprendere a giocare a calcio …_

Si era ributtato sul letto mettendosi a fissare il soffitto.

_Ho detto a tutti che mi sono rassegnato, ma non è così …_

_Se solo potessi giocare anche solo per pochi minuti al mondiale, potrei essere felice …_

Ed aveva chiuso gli occhi.

_Farò di tutto per non fare preoccupare nessuno, ma non voglio arrendermi … non posso arrendermi!_

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	17. Avere una mamma

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 17_**

**_Avere una mamma_**

Un raggio di luce che era filtrato dalle persiane aveva svegliato Taro dal suo sonno.

"Ma che ore sono?"

Il ragazzo era crollato quella sera un po' per il male ed un po' per tutte le emozioni di quella giornata.

Si trovava in una casa che non era la sua, ma che era quella di sua madre e della sua nuova famiglia ed, anche se aveva deciso lui di trascorrere lì la riabilitazione, era stato strano per lui risvegliarsi in quella stanza.

"Chissà come starà papà?"

Continuava a preoccuparsi per quell' uomo, non poteva farci nulla, perché sapeva che l' aveva lasciato decidere, ma che comunque un po' avrebbe sofferto per quella sua decisione.

Si era tirato su a fatica: "Accidenti che male …" ed aveva guardato la sveglia sul comodino "Sono già le dieci …"

Poco dopo si era aperta la porta ed era apparsa sua madre con il vassoio della colazione: "Ben svegliato Taro! Ho pensato di portarti la colazione a letto …"

"Grazie mamma!"

Sua madre aveva appoggiato il vassoio sul letto: "Ecco, mangia pure …"

"Grazie! Mi dispiace di aver dormito così tanto."

"Non preoccuparti! Tua sorella è andata a scuola, mentre mio marito è andato al lavoro, ma rientreranno per il pranzo."

Era così strano per Taro essere oggetto di così tante attenzioni.

Sua madre si era avvicinata alla finestra: "Che ne dici Taro ti va di vedere un po' di sole?"

"Si, mamma!"

Yumiko aveva aperto le persiane ed una splendida luce calda aveva invaso la stanza: "E' una bellissima giornata Taro e il sole splende in un magnifico cielo blu."

"E' vero mamma!"

"Spengo la luce, tanto adesso non serve più."

"Grazie mamma è tutto molto buono!"

"Ne sono felice Taro … bene adesso ti lascio finire la tua colazione tranquillo e poi verrò a riprendere il vassoio."

"Aspetta mamma … rimani un po' qui con me per favore!"

La donna era quasi fuori dalla porta: "Vuoi che rimanga Taro?"

"Si, siediti qui vicino a me per favore."

Yumiko aveva preso una sieda e si era messa vicino al letto del figlio.

"Che c'è Taro?"

"Ecco … io volevo dirti una cosa …"

"Che cosa?"

"Mamma ti ricordi cos' è successo sette anni fa, quando papà doveva partire per la Francia e tu ti eri offerta di prenderti cura di me?"

"Si, mi ricordo …"

"Volevo spiegarti, perché ho deciso di partire …"

"Non devi farlo Taro …"

"Lo sapevo che ci sarebbe stato un posto per me anche in questa famiglia, però così papà sarebbe rimasto da solo ed io …"

"Oh Taro, come quando io e tuo padre abbiamo divorziato …"

"Vi ho visto così felici ed affiatati, mentre papà non ha nessuno oltre a me … ed io non potevo permetterlo … non ero ancora pronto ad allontanarmi da lui …"

"Lo capisco Taro …"

"Ma non ho scelto tra voi due, è solo che non ero ancora il momento giusto per farlo … papà aveva ancora bisogno di me …"

"Sai, Taro, nonostante tutto quello che è successo tra me e tuo padre non ce l' ho con lui, perché è grazie lui se sei diventato il meraviglioso giovane uomo che sei."

"Mamma …"

"Quando ti ho lasciato non avevi neanche cinque anni, mentre adesso sei un adulto … mi dispiace solo di non esserti stata più vicina e penso che di questo non mi scuserò mai abbastanza con te …"

"Mamma, devi capire che per me papà è sempre stato la mia unica famiglia, anche se ho sempre desiderato avere una madre accanto …"

"Non dev' essere stata facile la tua vita Taro …"

"A volte è stata dura, ma con papà al mio fianco riuscivo a stare bene … si è preso cura di me a modo suo … ama così tanto quello che fa ed io lo ammiro per questo …"

"Lo so Taro, quando parli di lui ti si illuminano gli occhi … vorrei tanto che riuscissi ad amare anche me come ami lui …"

"Come ogni figlio mi piacerebbe vedere i miei genitori stare insieme, ma so che questo non è possibile … ora come ora vorrei solo poter stare con entrambi senza dover scegliere … tu sei la mia mamma e lo sarai sempre e lo stesso vale anche per papà …"

"Tu non sai quanto sia bello per me sentirmi chiamare mamma da te …"

"E' bello anche per me potertelo dire …"

"Grazie Taro!"

"E' bello avere una mamma!"

Erano rimasti a parlare per un po', sentendosi entrambi più sereni e sollevati,. e poi la giornata aveva ripreso il suo corso.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	18. A casa Yamaoka

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 18_**

**_A casa Yamaoka_**

_Sono così contenta, tra poco potrò rivedere Misaki!_

_Chissà come sta?_

_Anche se l' ha deciso lui, penso che sarà stato strano per Misaki vivere con la famiglia di sua madre …_

_Povero Taro, ne ha passate davvero tante e nonostante tutto sa essere gentile e generoso con tutti …_

_Yoshiko sembra già essere così legata a lui …_

_Che tipo sarà sua madre?_

_Magari oggi la incontrerò …_

_Sono sempre la solita … avrei fatto meglio ad avvisare, è vero mi hanno invitato, ma potrei arrivare in un momento inopportuno …_

"Sendai! Scendere prego."

Il suo bus era arrivato a Sendai ed Azumi ormai non poteva più tornare indietro e nemmeno intendeva farlo.

Nel frattempo Taro era in seduto in giardino a parlare con sua sorella.

"Come stai Taro?"

"Sto meglio Yoshiko e presto guarirò, te lo prometto!"

"Grazie ancora Taro!"

"E di cosa?"

"Grazie per avermi salvato la vita!" gli occhi di Yoshiko erano diventati lucidi.

"Yoshiko io e te siamo fratelli e tra fratelli ci si aiuta, dico bene?"

"Oh, Taro … si, è vero!"

Yoshiko si era emozionata a sentire pronunciare dal fratello le stesse parole che lei gli aveva detto in ospedale.

Era bello per la ragazzina rendersi conto che Taro la considerava in tutto e per tutto sua sorella.

Anni prima, quando aveva saputo di avere un fratello, ne era rimasta felice ed in cuor suo aveva sempre sperato di potergli fare da sorella , ed adesso quel piccolo sogno si stava avverando.

"Dovrebbe essere qui …" Azumi aveva tirato fuori il biglietto che le aveva dato Yoshiko per controllare di non aver sbagliato indirizzo.

"No, è giusto. E' questa la casa."

Aveva suonato il campanello ed aveva sentito una voce gentile di donna: "Chi è?"

"Buongiorno, sono Azumi, un' amica di Taro e sono venuta a trovarlo."

"Prego entra!"

"Grazie signora!"

Una bella signora l' aveva fatta entrare e, non appena l' aveva vista, Azumi si era resa conto di quanto Taro somigliasse a sua madre.

"Piacere di conoscerla signora, io sono Azumi Hayakawa."

"Il piacere è mio Azumi, io sono la signora Yamaoka."

"Sono andata a trovare Taro in ospedale e mi è stato detto che avrei potuto venire a trovarlo qui da noi."

"Capisco, Taro è in giardino con sua sorella. Vieni con me che ti faccio strada."

"Grazie!"

Da fuori giungevano le risate di Taro e Yoshiko.

"Taro c'è una visita per te!"

Il ragazzo si era girato e vedendo Azumi il suo cuore si era riempito di gioia.

"Ciao Azumi! Grazie di essere venuta!"

"Che bello Azumi sei riuscita a venire!" Yoshiko le era subito corsa incontro.

"Volevo vedere come stava Taro."

Yoshiko le aveva presa per mano e l' aveva portata vicino a Taro: "Siediti qui Azumi! Mi sono ricordata che devo ancora fare dei compiti … su, andiamo mamma!"

"Va bene, ma calmati!"

"Grazie ancora per la visita Azumi!"

Yumiko e Yoshiko erano sparite all' interno della casa lasciando Taro ed Azumi da soli.

"Che hai Yoshiko? Non potevamo restare anche noi un pò lì con loro?"

"Ma mamma, possibile che tu non l' abbia capito."

"Capito cosa?"

Le parole della figlia le avevano fatto ricordare che gli occhi di Taro si erano illuminati di una luce diversa alla vista di Azumi, probabilmente per suo figlio quella ragazza era qualcosa di più che una semplice amica.

Era davvero cresciuto il suo bambino.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	19. Confidenze tra fratelli

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 19_**

**_Confidenze tra fratelli_**

"Che mi dici Misaki, come stai?"

"Sto abbastanza bene Azumi, nonostante il dolore che ho alla gamba."

_Povero Misaki …_

_Purtroppo adesso devo andare, se non voglio perdere l 'autobus._

"Misaki mi dispiace, ma ora devo andare, altrimenti il bus partirà senza di me."

"Capisco Azumi …"

"Prometto di venire a trovarti ogni volta che mi sarà possibile."

"Grazie Azumi!"

In quell' istante Yoshiko era ricomparsa in giardino: "Ciao a tutti gente!"

"Bentornata sorellina! Hai finito di studiare?"

"Si, per fortuna. La mamma voleva sapere, se Azumi voleva fermarsi a cena con noi."

"Ti ringrazio Yoshiko, ma ora devo proprio andare … magari sarà per un' altra volta."

"Dice davvero Taro?"

"Si, ma mi ha promesso che tornerà a trovarci."

"Menomale … allora vado a dirlo alla mamma."

"Ti accompagno fino alla porta Azumi."

"Grazie Misaki!"

Taro si era tirato su e con le stampelle aveva accompagnato la sua amica fino all' ingresso.

"Aspettami Azumi ti accompagno!" Yoshiko era uscita di corsa dalla cucina.

"Ma non serve Yoshiko."

"Ma io voglio farlo e la mamma ha detto che posso, anche se devo stare molto attenta."

"Se la mamma ti ha dato il permesso va bene, però fai molta attenzione mi raccomando!"

"Ok, fratellone!"

"Allora grazie Yoshiko … a presto, Taro!"

Taro aveva richiuso la porta ritrovandosi sua madre al suo fianco: "Sei preoccupato per tua sorella Taro?"

"Si, un pochino."

"Anch' io lo sono, ma dobbiamo fidarci di lei e sono sicura che stavolta non succederà niente."

"Speriamo …"

"L' altra volta è stata fortunata, perché c' era suo fratello a proteggerla, ma tu non potrai essere sempre al suo fianco e lei deve ritrovare la fiducia in se stessa … quel giorno ha preso un bello spavento anche lei."

"Hai ragione mamma."

"Forza, vieni a di là con me!"

Erano a pochi passi dalla fermata e Yoshiko aveva invitato Azumi a seguirla dall' altro lato della strada: "E' qui che è successo Azumi …"

"Qui?"

"Si, guarda si vedono ancora delle macchie di sangue … purtroppo Taro ha perso molto sangue …"

"Yoshiko …"

"Mi ricordo ancora tutto quello che è successo dopo. Ho ripreso conoscenza ed ho visto Taro a terra privo di sensi, l' ho chiamato, l' ho chiamato tanto, ma lui non mi rispondeva … capisci mio fratello non mi rispondeva …""

"Oh, Yoshiko …"

Azumi le si era avvicinata e l' aveva abbracciata: "Sfogati pure piccola."

Adesso anche lei sapeva tutto dell' incidente e di rendeva sempre più conto di quanto Taro fosse stato fortunato.

"Per favore Yoshiko, non piangere più! Tuo fratello ha bisogno del tuo sorriso per guarire."

"Va bene, Azumi! Non piangerò più." Yoshiko si era asciugata le lacrime e le aveva sorriso.

Poi era arrivato l' autobus, Azumi vi era salita e dal finestrino aveva visto Yoshiko che la salutava.

"Sono a casa!"

"Bentornata Yoshiko!"

Taro era sul divano e Yoshiko gli si era seduta accanto.

"E' stata una bella giornata non pensi Taro?"

"Si."

"Azumi è proprio una bella ragazza, ci avevi fatto caso?"

"Si, me ne ero accorto."

"Secondo me ha un mucchio di spasimanti …"

"Dove vuoi arrivare Yoshiko?"

"Io credo che per te sia di più di una semplice amica …"

"Yoshiko …"

"Ma devi far qualcosa e devi anche sbrigarti, se non vuoi che te la portino via."

Taro era rimasto in silenzio, consapevole quanto la sua sorellina avesse ragione.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	20. Più che un' amica

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 20_**

**_Più che un' amica_**

"Taro perdonami, non volevo essere invadente è solo che mi piacerebbe che voi due vi metteste insieme …"

"Yoshiko …"

"Vi ho osservati, quando eravate insieme e sono sicura che sareste proprio una bella coppia … penso che lei ti ami fin dai tempi di Parigi … e lo stesso vale anche per te, giusto?"

Taro aveva messo un dito sulla fronte della sua sorella: "Sei molto sveglia per la tua età sorellina, sai …"

"Si, lo so!" gli aveva sorriso facendogli la linguetta.

"E' davvero così evidente la cosa?"

"Si, fratellone … insomma che farai Taro?"

"Ti prometto che farò di tutto per non perderla!"

"Capisco, Taro …"

"A proposito Yoshiko solo tu lo sai, vero?"

"Ecco … veramente …"

"Che vuoi dire?

Yoshiko si era alzata cercando di svincolare il discorso del fratello: "Ma no che dici Taro … e poi fino a poco fa immaginavo che le cose stessero così, ma non ne ero mica sicura …"

"Che intendi Yoshiko?"

"Nulla … vado ad aiutare la mamma in cucina … ciao fratellone!"

"Tranquillizzati Taro e vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ne sono certa!"

Taro aveva fatto per alzarsi, ma il dolore era stato così forte da costringerlo a risedersi rigettandolo nei suoi pensieri.

_E' vero, amo Azumi fin dai tempi di Parigi e, per Yoshiko, anche lei ricambia questo mio sentimento._

_Quante cose vere ha detto la mia sorellina …_

_Azumi è diventata bellissima e di sicuro avrà tanti corteggiatori, anche se con me non ne fa mai parola._

_Yoshiko ha ragione, devo trovare il coraggio di dichiararmi._

_Ma come posso fare?_

_Accidenti, non so proprio come comportarmi!_

_Forse dovrei aspettare il momento giusto, ma come farò capire quando sarà il momento giusto?_

_Ma perché dev' essere così complicato amare?_

_Si tratta solo di dire ad una persona tre semplici parole, nulla di più, eppure ci vuole un coraggio immenso._

_Non credevo che mi sarei mai innamorato ed invece è successo, senza che nemmeno me ne accorgessi …_

_Se solo potessi disputare il mondiale …_

Sull 'autobus che si allontanava da Sendai anche Azumi era presa dai suoi pensieri.

_Chissà perché Yoshiko avrà voluto mostrarmi il luogo dell' incidente?_

_E' come se l' avesse fatto per avvicinarmi a Misaki … non so come spiegarlo._

_Da quando l' ho conosciuta è sempre stata molto gentile con me ed ha fatto di tutto per far trascorrere a me ed al fratello un po' di tempo insieme._

_Possibile che l' abbia capito?_

_Forse si sarà resa conto che sono innamorata di Taro …_

_Non ci capisco più niente!_

_Lo so che dovrei dire a Misaki quello che provo, ma non ne ho il coraggio e per il momento mi basta potergli stare vicina._

_Taro è così bello. Sono sicura che ci sono un mucchio di ragazze che gli vanno dietro e non capisco perché dovrebbe scegliere me._

_Credo di essere solo un' amica per lui._

_So che sta soffrendo molto e spero di aiutarlo standogli vicina._

_E' così strano pensare che la nazionale giocherà senza di lui il mondiale._

_Sarebbe bello, se potesse prendervi parte, anche solo per pochi minuti._

_Possibile che i medici non possano fare nulla?_

_Se solo potessi, farei a scambio con Taro …_

Azumi e Taro non lo sapevano, ma in quel preciso istante i loro cuori battevano all' unisono.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	21. Notizie da papà

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 21_**

**_Notizie da papà_**

"Drinnn!"

Il telefono aveva iniziato a squillare all' improvviso e Yotaro si era avvicinato all' apparecchio cercando di attirare l' attenzione del signor Misaki:: "Mauuu!"

"Arrivo Yotaro!" Ichiro era uscito di corsa dal bagno e poi aveva accarezzato la testa del micio "Scusami, ma avevo un impegno urgente … tranquillo, adesso rispondo."

"Pronto, qui casa Misaki!" Yotaro continuava ad osservare il papà del suo amico rimanendo in silenzio vicino a lui.

"Ciao Ichiro, sono Yumiko."

"Yumiko? E' successo qualcosa a Taro?" la voce dell' uomo si era fatta più seria.

"No, tranquillo. Taro sta bene ed inizia ad ambientarsi qui da noi."

"Menomale, temevo che ci fossero delle complicazioni per la sua gamba."

"Ecco io chiamavo …"

"Che c'è Yumiko? Sei sicura che vada tutto bene?"

"Ichiro io chiamavo per ringraziarti …"

"Ringraziarmi e di cosa Yumiko?"

"Ti voglio ringraziare per aver permesso a Taro di venire da noi."

"Non mi devi ringraziare, perché è stato Taro a volere così."

"Lo so, ma nostro figlio lo ha fatto, perché tu gli hai detto che spettava a lui decidere …"

"Taro non è più un bambino ed è giusto che decida da solo …"

"Già, è cresciuto molto … però lui è legatissimo a te e sono sicura che, se tu avessi detto di no, lui non avrebbe accettato per non ferirti …"

Ichiro era rimasto per un attimo in silenzio. Non provava rancore per la sua ex-moglie, ma di certo non si aspettava di ricevere quella telefonata.

" … continua a preoccuparsi per me quel ragazzo …"

"Si, perché ti vuole molto bene …"

"Senti Yumiko, mentirei, se non ti dicessi che non mi manca Taro, ma so che è giusto quello che ha deciso … Taro ha bisogno di averti accanto …"

"Ichiro, lui mi ha detto che vorrebbe averci entrambi vicini … per favore cerchiamo di fare in modo che questo suo desiderio si realizzi … cerchiamo di andare d' accordo … facciamolo per lui …"

"Va bene … facciamolo per nostro figlio."

"Grazie Ichiro! Senti volevo ringraziarti anche per un' altra cosa …"

"Un' altra cosa?"

"Si. Grazie per aver badato a Taro in questi anni ed averlo fatto diventare la meravigliosa persona che è …"

" … Yumiko in realtà non credo di averne poi così tanto merito … mi accorgo di essere stato egoista nei suoi confronti e penso che Taro sia sempre stato speciale fin da piccolo …"

"Taro è speciale, ma ti vuole un gran bene ed è orgoglioso di te …"

"Oh Taro …"

"Ichiro penso che a Taro farebbe piacere sentirti … magari potresti chiamarlo o venire qui da noi a trovarlo … credo che senta anche lui la tua mancanza, anche se non lo da a vedere …"

"Va bene lo farò, te lo prometto!"

"Allora ciao Ichiro."

"Ciao Yumiko."

Ichiro aveva riattaccato la cornetta e guardato il gatto: "Mi spiace Yotaro, ma non era il tuo amico Taro al telefono … manca tanto anche a te, vero?"

"Meuuu!"

Nel frattempo a casa Yamaoka Yumiko era andata in camera di Taro e l' aveva trovato seduto sul letto.

"Ciao Taro, posso entrare?"

"Si, vieni mamma."

"Volevo dirti che ho appena telefonato a tuo padre …"

Questa cosa aveva un po' sorpreso il ragazzo.

"Davvero? E come sta?"

"L' ho chiamato per dirgli che stai bene … sai sente la tua mancanza …"

"Lo so, anche a me manca mamma … scusami, io non intendevo dire …"

Yumiko gli si era seduto accanto: "Non devi scusarti caro. So benissimo quanto tuo sia legato ad Ichiro. Me ne hai già parlato, ricordi?"

"Oh, mamma …"

"Comunque sappi che tuo padre sta bene e che non appena gli sarà possibile ti chiamerà o verrà a trovarti … l' ho invitato io …"

"L' hai invitato tu?"

"Abbiamo deciso di cercare di essere una famiglia per te … lo so che sarà una famiglia un po' strana, ma tutti e due vogliamo esserci sempre per te che sei nostro figlio …"

"Grazie mamma!"

Yumiko si era alzata e l' aveva baciato sulla fronte: "E di che Taro?"

"Grazie per avermi dato notizie di papà."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	22. Papà e Yotaro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 22_**

**_Papà e Yotaro_**

Ichiro si era avvicinato alla ciotola del gatto ed aveva scoperto che era mezza vuota: "Ma che hai Yotaro? Hai deciso di fare lo sciopero della fame?"

Il gatto stava poltrendo su un cuscino e non appena aveva udito le parole di Ichiro lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo un po' triste.

Ichiro gli si era avvicinato ed aveva iniziato a parlargli come faceva suo figlio Taro.

"Ma che c'è? Perché non mangi?"

"Meu …"

Il gatto continuava ad osservarlo, come se sperasse che l' uomo indovinasse i suoi pensieri.

"Stai male? Devo portarti dal veterinario?"

"Scusami, ma non ti capisco Yotaro. E' già capitato che Taro rimanesse per dei periodi lontano da casa, ma tu non ti sei mai comportato così …eppure sto seguendo tutte le istruzioni che mi ha lasciato … magari potrei provare a darti qualcosa di più succulento …"

Ichiro era andato in cucina, dove aveva aperto una prelibata scatoletta di tonno in scatola e l' aveva messa in una ciotolina di vetro.

"Accidenti, se lo sapesse Taro … direbbe che lo sto viziando o meglio che me lo sto comprando … però il micio deve mangiare, altrimenti saranno guai seri …"

"Eccomi qua … guarda quanto è buono Yotaro …"

L' uomo gli aveva messo la ciotola vicino al naso, però il gatto non aveva fatto una piega.

"Ma Yotaro i gatti adorano il pesce … possibile che non ti venga voglia di mangiarlo … facciamo così io te la lascio qui e poi, quando hai voglia, te lo mangi, ok?"

Nulla da fare, il gatto continuava ad essere privo di entusiasmo.

Ichiro, anche lui sconsolat,o si era seduto sul divano, cercando di capire come potesse fare a risolvere quel problema.

"Yotaro!"

Il micio gli era saltato in braccio, cosa che solitamente faceva solo con suo figlio.

Si era girato verso di lui ed accomodato sulla sua pancia.

Ichiro era un po' stupito e non sapeva come comportarsi, mentre i penetranti occhi del micio sembravano volergli entrare nell' anima.

Istintivamente aveva iniziato a carezzargli il dorso e Yotaro aveva iniziato la sua sinfonia di fusa.

Ichiro rispettava gli animali, ma non aveva mai instaurato un vero legame con Yoato, che era un amico di suo figlio e, l' uomo si occupava di lui, quando il ragazzo era lontano da casa.

" … ma come … mi sento più rilassato … Taro aveva ragione, tu hai il dono di riuscire a calmare le persone …"

Poco dopo era iniziata la sua conversazione con Yotaro.

In realtà non sapeva se il gatto lo capisse, ma sperava così di capirci qualcosa.

"Che c'è Yotaro … non è la prima volta che il tua amico è lontano … hai capito che gli successo qualcosa di brutto?"

"Mau …"

"Taro è stato investito da un camion e se l' è vista brutta, ma adesso sta bene e tu devi stare tranquillo …"

"Mrrr …"

"Forse tu non capisci perché Taro non è qui con noi … Taro è con la sua mamma ed adesso c' è lei a prendersi cura di lui … ma tornerà presto da noi …"

In quell' istante lo sguardo di Yotaro si era fatto più intenso ed a Ichiro era parsa di percepire la frase 'Andiamo da lui! Forza che aspettiamo!"

"Vorresti andare a trovarlo Yotaro?"

Il gatto si era tirato su di scatto e con una voce squillante aveva miagolato.

"Ve bene, ci andremo insieme, ma prima devi finire il tonno …"

Era davvero come se il gatto, avesse capito le sue parole e pochi secondi dopo il recipiente era vuoto, mentre Yotaro si leccava i baffi.

"Ok, Yotaro … ci andremo domani!"

In segno di ringraziamento Yotaro si era strofinato contro le sue gambe, perché adesso anche Ichiro era un suo grande amico.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	23. La visita di papà

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 23**_

_**La visita di papà**_

"Bene,dovrei aver preso tutto …" Ichiro aveva pensato di sfruttare quell' occasione per portare qualcosa a Taro.

"Adesso devo solo capire come fare a farti entrare qui dentro …" mentre pronunciava quelle parole si era messo a fissare Yotaro un po' preoccupato.

Di solito era suo figlio Taro che faceva queste cose, perché riusciva a mettere dentro Yotaro senza fare agitare.

"Non è che mi graffierai, vero?" il signor Misaki era abbastanza preoccupato, sapeva di essere un po' pazzo a portare quel gatto a fare visita con lui a suo figlio, ma sapeva quanto fosse importasse per Taro e per questo era pronto anche a farsi male.

Yotaro d' altro canto lo stava fissando con tranquillità.

Poi Ichiro si era deciso ed aveva aperto lo sportello per il trasportino e come per magia Yotaro ci era entrato di sua spontanea volontà, accomodandosi comodamente all' interno e guardando l' uomo come per dire 'Allo che aspetti? Forza, andiamo!"

"Ma allora ci vuoi andare veramente da Taro?"

"Meuuu!"

"E va bene, imbarchiamoci per quest' avventura e speriamo in bene … stai tranquillo nello zaino ho messo anche un po' di cibo per te e ti darò anche un po' d' acqua.

Yotaro era più che pronto ed aveva percepito che il padre del suo amico aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per riuscirci.

Sull' autobus che li stava portando a Sendai, Ichiro aveva messo il trasportino sul sedile vicino al suo che dava sul finestrino, così il micio poteva guardare fuori.

Yotaro ormai si considerava un viaggiatore esperto, perché aveva già viaggiato in auto ed anche in treno, sebbene non avesse potuto vedere quasi nulla da dove si trovava, e tutto quello che osservava dal vetro lo incuriosiva.

Era molto grato sia a Taro che al signor Misaki per avergli dato una casa e per essersi presi cura di lui con amore.

A lui piaceva molto questa sua famiglia umana e sperava di poterci rimanere per sempre.

"Che mi dici Yotaro, ti piace viaggiare sull 'autobus?"

Ichiro aveva attirato l' attenzione del micio sfiorando con un dito all' interno della sua gabbietta e Yotaro gli si era sfregato contro facendo le fusa.

Mezz'ora dopo si trovavano davanti a casa Yamaoka.

"Forse avremmo dovuto avvisare Yotaro …"

Ichiro era lì fermo davanti al campanello oramai da qualche minuto e non si decideva a suonare, quando il gatto si era messo miagolare forte per incitarlo a forte.

"Va bene, ho capito! Però adesso calmati!"

"Drinnn!"

"Si, chi è? Yoshiko aveva risposto al citofono."

"Sono il signor Misaki, sono venuto a trovare Taro."

"Salve, signor Misaki! Le apro subito e vado a chiamare Taro."

"Grazie, Yoshiko!"

Yoshiko era corsa dal fratello che era in salotto con sua madre ed il signor Yamaoka: "Tarooo! C'è tuo padre! E' venuto a trovarti!"

Questa visita inaspettata aveva sorpreso tutti.

"Dici sul serio Yoshiko, mio padre è qui?"

"Si, Taro!"

Taro aveva preso le stampelle e pieno di gioia si era diretto alla porta.

Non ci poteva credere, suo padre era venuto fin lì per trovarlo, cercando di mettere da parte tutto ciò che di negativo c' era stato tra lui e sua madre.

"Papà, che bello vederti!"

Non appena Taro era apparso, Yotaro si era messo a fare casino per farsi liberare.

"Yotaro, ma ci sei anche tu?"

"Dai papà vieni in casa, così possiamo fare uscire il nostro piccolo amico …"

Poco dopo erano si erano tutti accomodati sul divano, tranne Yoshiko che si era messa sul tappeto incuriosita da Yotaro.

"E lui chi è Taro? Come si chiama?"

"Lui è Yotaro ed è un mio carissimo amico … Yoshiko per favore aprigli lo sportello!"

"Va bene fratellone!"

Yotaro si trovava in un ambiente nuovo con un sacco di persone a lui sconosciute, eppure non aveva paura, perché finalmente rivedeva Taro.

Era uscito lentamente ed aveva iniziato quasi subito ad annusare la gamba ferita del ragazzo per infine saltargli in braccio dando inizio ad una dolce armonia di fusa.

Taro l' aveva subito accarezzato sentendosi molto felice per tutto quello che stava accadendo in quel momento.

"Anch' io sono felice di vederti amico … mi sei mancato tanto!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	24. Gioia e rabbia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 24**_

_**Gioia e rabbia**_

"Com' è bello Taro! Posso accarezzarlo?"

"Non devi chiederlo a me, ma a lui Yoshiko."

Yotaro aveva intuito che stavano parlando di lui e si era girato a guardare Yoshiko:

"Per favore Yotaro posso accarezzarti?" il gatto le si era avvicinato guardandola e lei aveva percepito che le stava dicendo 'Si, certo!'

"Sei bellissimo Yotaro ed il tuo pelo è così morbido e setoso …"

"Ma guardalo papà, sembra così contento di ricevere così tanti complimenti e di essere al centro dell' attenzione … grazie papà! Mi avete fatto una bellissima sorpresa!"

"Figurati Taro, volevamo entrambi rivederti ed in questo modo spero che a Yotaro torni la voglia di mangiare …"

"La voglia di mangiare, che intendi papà?"

"Da quando sei venuto qui, il tuo amico è un po' strano e fatica a mangiare … è come se fosse preoccupato per qualcosa …"

"Oh, Yotaro …"

Taro si era girato verso il micio ed avevano iniziato una delle loro conversazioni speciali.

"Che ti prende Yotaro? Devi mangiare, perché altrimenti rischi di ammalarti …"

"Meuuu…"

"Devi stare tranquillo, perché io sto guarendo e presto tornerò a casa con voi. Però adesso ho bisogno di stare ancora un pò qui con mia madre, Yoshiko ed il signor Yamaoka …"

"Taro, se vuoi posso lasciare Yotaro qui con te."

"Ti ringrazio papà, ma lui deve restare con te, dico bene Yotaro?"

"Mauuu!" la risposta del micio era stata squillante.

Quegli umani credevano di occuparsi di lui, ma spesso era lui a fare il contrario.

Taro gli aveva affidato un compito ed il gatto aveva tutte le intenzioni di portarlo a termine ed avrebbe anche ripreso a mangiare regolarmente.

All' inizio aveva percepito un po' di tensione tra il signor Misaki e la signora Yamaoka, anche se adesso la stanza era piena di energia positiva.

Le persone ridevano ed erano felici di stare insieme.

A Taro sembrava di sognare: suo padre e sua mandre erano lì vicino a lui senza litigare.

Era come se le due famiglie stessero iniziando a conoscersi per il bene di Taro.

Era stata una lunga giornata e verso sera Ichiro e Yotaro dovevano rientrare.

"Ok, Yotaro … adesso saluta tutti che ce ne andiamo."

Yotaro si era strusciato contro tutti i presenti e poi, ripetendo l' incantesimo della mattina, era entrato nel trasportino senza protestare.

"Papà, ma hai visto? E' entrato da solo?"

"Già, pensa che lo ha fatto anche prima. Inizio a pensare che ci capisca …"

"Certo che ci capisce papà!"

Ichiro si era avvicinato al figlio: "Cerca di star bene Taro … ci vediamo presto!"

"Va bene, papà!"

Poco dopo Ichiro e Yotaro erano usciti dal cancello, quando avevano sentito una voce.

"Aspetta Ichiro, per favore!"

Yumiko li aveva raggiunti.

"Yumiko … che c'è ?"

"Grazie per essere venuto … te ne sono molto grata!"

"Non devi ringraziarmi, l' ho fatto per Taro."

"Lo so … tu credi che potremo stare entrambi vicino a Taro?"

"Si, perché dobbiamo farlo per il bene di nostro figlio."

"Nostro figlio?"

"Si, non possiamo dimenticarci che una volta ci siamo voluti bene e che dal nostro amore è nato Taro … non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermi dato Taro …"

"Ichiro …"

"Per favore Yumiko, continua a stargli vicina … ciao, a presto!"

"Va bene, Ichiro! Ciao!"

Parlarsi in quel modo aveva fatto bene ad entrambi i genitori di Taro che ora sentivano di poter collaborare.

Quella sera Taro era andato nella sua stanza pieno di felicità, sebbene si sentisse felice solo in parte.

Non poteva mentire a se stesso, era arrabbiato, perché non poteva partecipare al mondiale e niente riusciva togliergli dalla testa quel pensiero.

Aveva una gran voglia di levarsi la fasciatura e di correre dai suoi compagni di squadra.

Non sapeva ancora quanto avrebbe potuto resistere così.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	25. L' amico pallone

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 25**_

_**L' amico pallone**_

"No, non riesco a dormire …"

Quella sera Taro non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno e sentiva il bisogno di sfogare tutta la rabbia che fino a quel momento aveva represso.

Il Mondiale Giovanile di Calcio era iniziato e lui stava seguendo le partite della nazionale giapponese in televisione.

La squadra stava faticando, ma per il momento aveva battuto tutte le squadre che aveva affrontato, anche se Taro sapeva benissimo che i suoi amici avevano bisogno di lui.

_Non ce la faccio più!_

_Ho bisogno di sfogarmi e per farlo ho bisogno di un mio caro vecchio amico: il pallone._

_Devo reagire e farò di tutto per poter giocare almeno la finale, anche se i dottori dicono che è molto rischioso per me._

Si era alzato ed, ancora in pigiama, aveva preso le stampelle ed il pallone ed era sceso in giardino cercando di non far rumore, per fare in modo che sua madre e gli altri non se ne accorgessero..

"Bene amico, ora tocca a te aiutarmi!"

Sostenendosi con le stampelle aveva iniziato a palleggiare, anche se il dolore alla gamba era ancora molto forte.

_Si, ce la farò!_

_Ormai ho preso la mia decisione e non torno indietro._

_Questa è la mia vita e tocca a me decidere._

_Giocherò la finale._

_Farò il possibile per giocare quella partita._

In quel momento Yoshiko si era svegliata, perché aveva sete ed era andata in cucina per prendere un bicchier d' acqua.

E poco dopo, tornando in camera, si era accorta che da fuori provenivano degli strani rumori.

C' era una porta aperta e, sporgendosi, aveva visto il fratello.

_Ma è Taro … e sta palleggiando … ma non si farà male?_

_Che devo fare?_

_Devo fermarlo?_

Per un po' se ne era rimasta nascosta, fino a quando a Taro era scivolato il pallone.

"Accidenti!"

"Te lo prendo io Taro!"

Yoshiko era sbucata ed aveva ripassato il pallone al fratello.

"Grazie, Yoshiko … io non volevo svegliarti …"

"Non mi hai svegliata … è solo che mi è venuta una gran sete e così … tu stai bene Taro? Sembri arrabbiato sai, non sei felice di essere qui?"

"No, non si tratta di questo … sono felice di stare con voi …"

"Davvero?"

"Si."

"Perché sei arrabbiato?"

"Sono arrabbiato, perché vorrei poter giocare con i miei amici ed avevo bisogno di sfogarmi con un mio carissimo amico …"

"Un tuo carissimo amico?"

Yoshiko non riusciva a capire a chi si riferisse Taro.

Istintivamente si era guardata in giro, ma lì c' erano solo lei e Taro.

"Si, Yoshiko. Il mio amico pallone."

"Il tuo amico pallone?"

"Si, il pallone è mio amico fin da quando ero piccolo e mi basta giocare un po' con lui per sentirmi meglio."

"Ma Taro non sarà pericoloso per la tua salute?"

"Non devi preoccuparti per me, perché già il fatto che riesca a palleggiare, nonostante la fasciatura, è segno che sto guarendo …"

"Capisco Taro … allora ti lascio col tuo amico pallone … buona notte Taro!"

La ragazzina si era voltata e stava per andarsene, quando Taro l' aveva richiamata: "Yoshiko, aspetta!"

"Che c'è Taro?"

"Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia una promessa …"

"Una promessa?"

"Per favore promettimi di non dire alla mamma quello che sto facendo stasera …non vorrei farla preoccupare …"

"Va bene, Taro! Tu però promettimi di stare attento e di non stancarti troppo!"

"Te lo prometto piccola!"

Ogni giorno che passavano insieme rinsaldava il legame tra Taro e Yoshiko ed ormai si sentivano in tutto e per tutto fratello e sorella.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	26. Richiesta d' aiuto

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 26**_

_**Richiesta d' aiuto**_

"Azumi vieni, c' è una telefonata per te!"

"Vengo subito zia!"

La ragazza stava studiando in camera, aveva lasciato i libri lì dov' erano e si era precipitata a rispondere.

"Pronto, sono Azumi."

"Ciao Azumi, sono Misaki."

"Ciao Misaki, come stai?"

"Meglio grazie!"

In quei giorni erano iniziate le partite del mondiale giovanile ed Azumi sapeva quanto fosse penoso per Taro non potervi partecipare.

"Per favore domani potresti venire qui a Sendai … ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!"

"Va bene Taro, verrò nel primo pomeriggio."

"Ok, allora ci vediamo domani. Ciao Azumi."

"Ciao Taro"

Azumi non riusciva a crederci Misaki aveva bisogno di aiuto ed aveva domandato a lei di aiutarla.

Di una cosa era sicura avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo.

Era arrivata a Sendai in autobus ed aveva percorso il tragitto fino a casa Yamaoka in preda all' emozione.

_Chissà che vorrà Misaki?_

_Non posso crederci tra tutte le persone a cui poteva chiedere aiuto Misaki ha scelto me … forse anche per lui sono più di una semplice amica._

_No, adesso non devo pensare a queste cose._

_Vorrei tanto che lui ricambiasse i miei sentimenti, però per adesso devo solo pensare a stargli vicina._

Quella volta era stato Taro ad aprirle la porta.

"Ciao Azumi, grazie di essere venuta!"

"Di nulla Taro."

"Prego accomodati."

"Grazie!"

La casa era silenziosa ed Azumi ci aveva messo poco a capire che erano da soli.

"Sei a casa da solo?"

"Si, gli altri rientreranno tutti più tardi."

"Capisco."

Si erano accomodati in salotto ed avevano iniziato a parlare.

"Dimmi Misaki, in che modo posso aiutarti?"

"Azumi, devi fare una ricerca per me."

"Una ricerca?"

"Si, devi trovare i migliori specialisti giapponesi in medicina sportiva."

Quelle parole avevano fatto intuire ad Azumi le intenzioni di Misaki.

"Ma che vuoi fare Misaki?"

"Ho deciso di giocare la coppa del mondo … andrò da uno di loro e mi rimetterò in sesto per giocare, anche solo una partita …"

"Ma non sarà pericoloso?"

"Credimi Azumi per me è molto peggio dover assistere senza poter aiutare i miei amici a realizzare il nostro sogno …"

"Credo di capire …"

"Davvero?"

"Si, ti aiuterò Misaki."

"Grazie."

Erano rimasti d' accordo d' incontrarsi l' indomani in un certo luogo ad un orario preciso.

Azumi avrebbe portato la lista a Taro e Misaki si sarebbe recato da quei dottori con la speranza che almeno uno di loro accettasse di aiutarlo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	27. La fuga

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 27**_

_**La fuga**_

A casa Yamaoka in quel momento c' erano solo Taro e sua sorella.

Tra poco sarebbe venuta Yoshiko a chiamarlo per vedere insieme la partita.

Taro si era cambiato, aveva messo delle cose in una borsa e scritto un biglietto in cui diceva che se ne andava, ma che non dovevano preoccuparsi.

Vicino alla lettera aveva lasciato le sue stampelle.

Poi senza far umore era uscito, consapevole che sua sorella avrebbe capito il suo gesto.

Mentre si stava allontanando si era voltato per un attimo a guardare quella che era stata la sua casa in quei giorni.

Oramai Taro sapeva di avere due case a cui poter tornare, due genitore su cui contare e due famiglie su cui fare affidamento.

_E' stato bello stare con loro, ma ora devo andarmene._

_Devo fare il possibile per cercare di realizzare il mio sogno, in modo di non aver rimpianti._

_Sono sicuro che Yoshiko capirà ed aiuterà la mamma a comprendere._

_Mi dispiace di non averli salutati, ma non potevo permettere che me lo impedissero._

_Tanto ci rivedremo presto._

_Tra di noi si è creato un legame che non potrà più spezzarsi._

Come aveva previsto Taro, Yoshiko era andata a cercarlo in camera sua ed aveva trovato il biglietto.

_Oh Taro …_

_Te ne sei andato per realizzare il tuo sogno._

_Cerca di stare attento, mi raccomando._

_Hai deciso che vuoi giocare e noi verremo tutti a fare il tifo per te._

_Buona fortuna fratellone!_

"Chissà come la prenderà la mamma? Toccherà me farle capire le motivazioni di Taro e consolarla. Taro ce la farà, ne sono sicura!"

Azumi era già da un po' che aspettava e si stava innervosendo.

Era arrivata un pochino in anticipo, ma l' idea di quello che stava per fare Misaki le creava un po' d' ansia.

Aveva promesso di aiutarlo, però forse per il suo bene avrebbe fatto meglio a fermarlo.

"Ciao Azumi!"

Una mano le aveva toccato una spalla e Taro era comparso alle sue spalle.

"Ciao Misaki!"

"E' tanto che aspetti?"

"No, non molto …"

Azumi aveva consegnato la lista a Taro e lui le aveva detto che era determinato a rimettersi in sesto per poter giocare almeno una partita dei mondiali che si stavano disputando in Giappone.

"Azumi, me ne sono andato da casa Yamaoka lasciando solo un biglietto e sono un po' preoccupato per come potrebbe reagire mia madre …"

Sentire Misaki parlare a quel modo aveva fatto capire alla ragazza quanto Taro fosse legato a quella sua nuova famiglia, suscitandole un profondo senso di tenerezza.

"Che c'è? Perché mi guardi così Azumi?"

"Niente, è solo che è bello sentirti parlare così di Yoshiko e di tua madre."

"Voglio bene ad entrambe e ne voglio anche al signor Yamaoka che è sempre stato molto comprensivo con me."

"Hai trovato un' altra famiglia Misaki ed io sono molto felice per te."

"Ed ho anche una sorella adesso, ma ci pensi io che ho sempre vissuto come figlio unico …"

"Yoshiko ti vuole bene davvero Misaki ed, anche se vi conoscete da poco, basta guardarvi per capire quanto siete uniti."

"Già, la mia sorellina è una tipa tosta e sono sicuro che aiuterà i miei a capire quello che sto facendo …"

"Che intendi dire Misaki?"

"Azumi, oggi sono fuggito senza dire niente a nessuno. Solo tu sei al corrente di quello che sto per fare."

Azumi era rimasta senza parole, gli altri non ne erano a conoscenza e questo significava che Misaki aveva riposto tutta la sua fiducia in lei.

"Ora devo andare …"

Misaki aveva fissato ancora per una volta la ragazza che amava ed a cui non riusciva ancora ad aprire il suo cuore.

"Allora ciao Azumi!"

Si era voltato promettendosi di rivelarle i propri sentimenti alla fine di quei mondiali.

"Aspetta Misaki!"

"Che c'è Azumi?"

Azumi si era fatta coraggio e si era rivolta a lui dicendo: "Per favore, fammi sapere dove sei e come stai … non farmi stare in pensiero!"

Misaki era andato verso di lei e l' aveva baciata sulla fronte: "Va bene, ti chiamerò! Grazie ancora Azumi, senza di te non ce l' avrei mai fatta!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	28. La preoccupazione

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 28**_

_**La preoccupazione**_

"Ichiro ti prego vieni qui il prima possibile … si tratta di Taro …"

Yumiko non gli aveva detto molto al telefono ed il signor Misaki si era subito precipitato a Sendai per vedere come stesse in figlio.

Yoshiko gli aveva aperto la porta e Yumiko gli era andata incontro in lacrime: "Ichiro, Taro se ne è andato ed ha lasciato questo biglietto … credo di aver sbagliato tutto …"

Ad Ichiro era bastato leggere quella lettera per capire le intenzioni del figlio ed osservandosi intorno aveva notato che l' unica che sembrava tranquilla in quella casa era Yoshiko che forse sapeva.

"Yumiko non piangere, perché tu non hai nulla da rimproverarti, credimi."

"Ma che dici Ichiro, Taro se ne è andato ed è fuggito da me … un' altra volta …"

"Taro non è fuggito da te, è solo andato incontro ai suoi sogni, dico bene Yoshiko?"

"Si, il signor Misaki ha ragione mamma."

"E tu che ne sai Yoshiko?"

"Avevo promesso a Taro di non dirvi nulla, ma ora è giusto che lo sappiate …"

"Che sappiamo cosa?"

"L' altra notte sono scesa in cucina, perché avevo sete ed ho trovato Taro che palleggiava in giardino con il sua amico pallone."

"Stava palleggiando? Ma è pericoloso!"

"Lui mi ha detto che non era pericoloso e che in questo modo poteva dare sfogo alla sua rabbia."

"Taro era arrabbiato?"

"Si, mamma, perché non poteva giocare i mondiali."

"Questo significa che tuo fratello vuole provare a giocare i mondiali, giusto?"

"Si, mamma, Credo di si. Lui ce la metterà tutta e sono sicura che ce la farà, lo pensa anche lei signor Misaki, vero?"

"Si, Yoshiko … Yumiko devi stare tranquilla perché nostro figlio è un ragazzo in gamba … ricordi, me l' hai detto tu stessa … è solo che non è più un bambino ed inizia a decidere da solo e noi non possiamo fare altro che sostenerlo da lontano, ma questo non significa che non ci voglia più bene … è la vita …"

"Ma tu non sei preoccupato per la sua salute Ichiro?"

"Certo che lo sono, ma Taro ormai ha preso la sua decisione e noi non possiamo farci nulla, possiamo solo andare allo stadio e fare il tifo per lui."

"Si, mamma. Per favore non piangere più, andremo tutti allo stadio e vedremo Taro realizzare il suo sogno."

"Ho capito, avrei solo voluto poterlo salutare …"

"Yumiko, Taro non ha voluto dircelo per paura che potessimo impedirglielo ed in questo modo ci ha dimostrato che è in grado di decidere da solo per la sua vita."

"Ti ringrazio Ichiro per essere venuto qui e per avermi aiutata a capire."

"Non mi devi ringraziare Yumiko, perché tutto questo lo stiamo facendo per Taro … glielo dobbiamo …"

"Si, hai ragione."

"Sono io che ringrazio tutti voi per essere stati vicini a Taro."

Quella sera a casa Ichiro aveva riflettuto a lungo su quello che stava accadendo.

Aveva detto a Yumiko di stare tranquilla, ma anche per lui era impossibile non chiedersi come stesse Taro.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto che suo figlio gli telefonasse per avvisarlo delle sue intenzioni, ma non era andata così.

Taro era cresciuto, non era più il suo bambino ed ormai decideva da solo.

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, ma non poteva negare che gli fosse pesato rendersene conto.

"Ciao Yotaro, dai vieni che ti do la pappa …"

Per fortuna l' appetito del micio era tornato dopo la visita che avevano fatto a casa Yamaoka.

"Ti devo parlare Yotaro ... del tuo amico …"

Il gatto aveva smesso di mangiare e si era messo a fissarlo con attenzione.

"Il tuo amico Taro ha deciso che giocherà i mondiali e se ne è andato per realizzare questo sogno … se solo non avesse quella gamba ferita …"

Il gatto aveva percepito dal tono di voce la preoccupazione dell' uomo e gli si era avvicinato strusciandosi addosso e facendogli le fusa.

"Grazie amico, ne avevo proprio bisogno."

Quel piccolo gesto del gatto l' aveva rincuorato e gli aveva fatto capire cosa stesse pensando Yotaro in quell' istante: "Tu pensi che ci riuscirà, vero?"

"Mauuuu!"

"Hai ragione Yotaro … come ha detto la piccola Yoshiko … tiferemo tutti per lui e Taro realizzerà il suo sogno."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	29. La speranza

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 29**_

_**La speranza**_

"Ma quanto ci mettono …"

Misaki stava aspettando che il dottor Shibazaki gli dicesse se si sarebbe occupato o meno della sua riabilitazione.

Prima di arrivare alla 'Clinica sportiva Fuji' era già in stato in altri due posti, dove i medici gli avevano detto che era impensabile sperare in un recupero così veloce.

Il signor Shibazaki aveva ascoltato le sue motivazioni e lo aveva sottoposto ad alcuni test preliminari prima di potergli dare una risposta.

In quel momento Taro era molto teso e sperava che almeno lì avrebbero potuto aiutarlo a realizzare il suo sogno.

"Eccomi qua … scusa ma mi ci è voluto un po' più del previsto per valutare il tutto."

Il dottor Shibazaki era un giovane medico che portava gli occhiali ed aveva i capelli lunghi.

In pochi anni si era già fatto un nome nella medicina sportiva, aiutando degli atleti molto famosi a riprendere le loro carriere.

Taro l' aveva osservato, mentre si sedeva sulla poltrona, sperando che potesse dirgli ciò che sperava di sentire.

"Allora Misaki, qui con me ho i risultati dei tuoi esami e devo dirti che, nonostante la gravità dell' infortunio alla tua gamba, seguendo il mio speciale programma di riabilitazione, potresti riuscire a prendere parte ai mondiali."

"Dice davvero dottore?"

"Si, anche se avrei preferito avere un po' più di tempo a disposizione."

"La prego mi dica quello che devo fare e lo farò, perché voglio aiutare i miei amici a vincere i mondiali."

"Aspetta Misaki, forse tu non hai capito. Non è detto che tu possa giocare ai mondiali, perché solo dopo che avrai terminato il mio programma, potrò dire se potrai farlo o meno."

Misaki si era alzato di scatto arrabbiato per avere ricevuto l' ennesimo rifiuto.

"Ma lei aveva detto che poteva aiutarmi …"

"Per favore calmati Misaki! Io per adesso posso solo permetterti di sottoporti al mio programma di riabilitazione, a cui tra l' altro ho apportato delle modifiche per adattarlo alla tuo caso specifico. Intendo dire che potrebbe anche essere tutto inutile, te la senti di affrontare questo rischio?"

"Lei almeno mi da una possibilità ed una speranza di poterci riuscire e questo mi basta. Ma per quanto sarò in grado di giocare?"

Il tono di voce di Shibazaki si era fatto serio: "Per non mettere a rischio la tua salute, dovresti giocare per non più di trenta minuti."

"Trenta minuti?"

"Si, perché superare questo limite di tempo, potrebbe far correre dei seri rischi alla tua gamba sinistra e compromettere irrimediabilmente la tua carriera di calciatore."

"Ve bene dottore, quando iniziamo?"

"Oramai è sera, cominceremo domani mattina presto. Ti ho fatto preparare una stanza e finché resterai con noi ti forniremo vitto ed alloggio."

"Grazie dottore!"

Misaki aveva stretto la mano del dottor Shibazaki ed il dottore aveva potuto vedere nei suoi occhi quanta grinta spingesse quel giovane uomo a sottoporsi a così tanta fatica e sofferenza.

"Non devi ringraziarmi Misaki. Applicare il mio metodo, mi aiuta a migliorarlo e questo mi permette di aiutare sempre più persone che ne hanno bisogno."

"Capisco ciò che dice dottore. Ma ora lei ha deciso di aiutarmi ed io per questo gliene sono grato."

"Ok, Misaki! Ci vediamo domani."

Shibazaki sapeva che sarebbe stata un' impresa titanica quella che stava per intraprendere con quel ragazzo, anche se la grande determinazione di Misaki lo faceva ben sperare.

Misaki aveva mangiato in camera sua e poi era sceso per fare una telefonata.

"Azumi, telefono!"

"Arrivo zia!"

Da quanto era rientrata in casa, Azumi aveva pensato in continuazione a Taro, e l' idea che potesse essere lui a cercarla le faceva battere il cuore a mille.

"Pronto, sono Azumi."

"Ciao Azumi, sono Misaki."

"Che bello sentirti! Com' è andata?"

"Mi trovo alla 'Clinica sportiva Fuji' e da domani inizierò un programma di riabilitazione."

"Che bello! Questo significa che parteciperai anche tu ai mondiali?"

"Si, anche se potrò giocare per non più di trenta minuti."

"Quindi potrai giocare una sola partita?"

"Si, ed indovina quale ho deciso di giocare?"

"Giocherai la finale, vero Misaki?"

"Si ed aiuterò gli altri a realizzare il nostro sogno."

"Ed io verrò a fare il tifo per te."

"Grazie Azumi!"

"Di nulla."

"Ci vediamo allo stadio Nagai … a presto Azumi!"

"A presto Misaki!"

Taro non aveva voluto dirle la verità, perché aveva deciso di giocare in ogni caso quella partita e niente o nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	30. Fatica e dolore

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 30**_

_**Fatica e dolore**_

"Accidenti sono distrutto!"

Taro si era gettato sul letto, ancora tutto sudato a causa dei duri esercizi di riabilitazione a cui si era sottoposto durante la giornata.

Aveva chiuso per un attimo gli occhi facendosi prendere dai propri pensieri.

_Non immaginavo che fosse così faticoso._

_Verrà davvero la pena di soffrire così tanto solo per giocare una partita?_

Si era tirato su di scatto: "Certo che ne vale la pena. Bisogna essere disposti a fare dei sacrifici per raggiungere i propri obiettivi … è meglio che vada a farmi una doccia, così un po' della stanchezza se ne andrà via."

Si era tolto i pantaloni ed aveva iniziato a ricoprire la gamba fasciata con della pellicola trasparente, per proteggere il suo bendaggio dall' acqua.

Non era facile svolgere quell' operazione da solo, ma da quando l' avevano dimesso dall' ospedale, aveva fatto di tutto per pesare il meno possibile sugli altri.

"Ecco così va dovrebbe andare bene …"

Aveva verificato che la pellicola fosse ben tesa e che il cerotto di carta tenesse insieme il tutto.

Poi si era diretto in bagno, aveva finito di spogliarsi ed era andato sotto la doccia.

Era così piacevole sentire l' acqua che cadeva sul suo corpo, era calda e gli massaggiava tutti i muscoli indolenziti.

"Che bello! Mi sembra di rinascere!"

Quella era stata una doccia molto lunga, alla fine della quale Taro si era sentito rigenerato.

Poi Taro era uscito dal bagno ancora in accappatoio e si era seduto sul letto, dove aveva indossato un paio di mutande ed una maglietta intima..

"Ora va decisamente meglio, controlliamo la gamba sinistra …"

La copertura di carta trasparente aveva retto e la fasciatura non si era danneggiata.

"Menomale il bendaggio ha retto … deve reggere ancora un pochino, lo toglierò solo il giorno della finale …"

Era anche il venuto il momento per Misaki di sentire un amico, un amico in carne ossa che si stava già battendo coraggiosamente per raggiungere quel sogno.

Al ritiro della nazionale giapponese Tsubasa era stato chiamato perché c' era una chiamata per lui.

"Pronto, sono Tsubasa."

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Misaki sei tu?

"Si, sono io."

"Come stai?"

"Meglio … volevo dirti che mi sto preparando per giocare con voi la finale del torneo, anche se potrò giocare solo trenta minuti."

"Dici davvero Misaki? Potrai giocare?"

"Si, il dottor Shibazaki ha detto che sto facendo un buon lavoro e per quel giorno sarò pronto."

"Tsubasa, sono sicuro che voi arriverete in finale ed io intanto continuerò a fare il tifo per voi."

"Si, noi ci arriveremo in finale Misaki ed insieme realizzeremo il nostro sogno."

Tsubasa era felice di parlare con Taro e quella conversazione di certo faceva bene ad entrambi.

"Tsubasa ancora una cosa …"

"Che c'è Misaki?"

"Per favore non dire nulla agli altri ed a mister Gamo … ci vedremo allo stadio, quando potrò entrare in campo."

"Va bene Misaki!"

"Ci vediamo presto Tsubasa!"

"A presto Misaki!"

Dopo aver riattaccato la cornetta Tsubasa si era avvicinato ad una finestra ed aveva iniziato a guardare fuori.

Misaki si stava impegnando moltissimo per aiutarli a vincere la coppa del mondo ed anche Tsubasa era determinato a fare il possibile per vincere, perché solo dopo aver conquistato quella vittoria avrebbe potuto realizzare un altro sogno, un sogno che lo avrebbe unito per sempre alla persona che amava.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	31. La visita di un angelo

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 31**_

_**La visita di un angelo**_

"Mi ci voleva proprio un po' d' aria fresca …"

Misaki si trovava nel cortile antistante alla 'Clinica Fuji'. Era uscito un attimo per sgranchirsi un po' e passeggiare.

Non aveva ancora terminato il programma di riabilitazione del dottor Shibazaki e quindi non sapeva, se avrebbe avuto o meno il permesso di giocare la finale.

Aveva iniziato a muovere la gamba infortunata rendendosi conto dei miglioramenti che aveva subito per merito della terapia.

"Si, adesso inizio a muoverla decisamente meglio ed anche il dolore sta diminuendo …"

Il giorno dell' incidente i medici gli avevano detto che avrebbe dovuto portare almeno per un mese le stampelle, mentre adesso era lì e riusciva a camminare senza quel supporto.

Quel giorno gli avevano anche detto che forse non avrebbe più potuto giocare la sua carriera di calciatore, ma anche quella previsione, per fortuna, si stava rivelando errata.

_Si ce la farò!_

_Aiuterò Tsubasa e gli altri a realizzare il nostro sogno._

_Fino a poco tempo fa, sembrava impossibile, invece adesso la mia gamba sinistra è quasi guaita._

_Devo stringere i denti ancora per qualche giorno._

_La Nazionale_ _giapponese vincerà i mondiali e poi mi dichiarerò con Azumi._

_Non so se lei ricambi il mio amore, ma so che devo farlo, perché non posso più aspettare._

Azumi era arrivata da poco e lo stava osservando da dietro un albero.

Aveva promesso a Misaki che si sarebbero rivisti il giorno della finale, ma non aveva resistito e non appena aveva potuto, si era recata lì per vedere come stava.

_Non ci posso credere._

_Sta davvero bene e sembra così contento._

Poi si era girata ed era sparita dietro la pianta.

_Ma che hai fatto Azumi?_

_Ma non dovevate rivedervi il giorno della finale?_

_Vuoi che Misaki scopra quello che realmente provi per lui?_

_Lo sai che non è il momento giusto, lui deve pensare a giocare la finale e concentrarsi solo su quello._

Taro l' aveva notata fin da subito.

Si era sentito come osservato e guardando si in giro gli era parso di vedere il volto di Azumi.

_Ma quella è Azumi … che ci fa qui?_

Questa bella sorpresa aveva fatto piacere a Taro che lentamente si era avvicinato ad Azumi per salutarla.

"Ciao Azumi!"

La ragazza era distratta e dopo aver udito quelle parole i suoi occhi si erano spalancati all' improvviso: "Misaki …"

"Prima ti avevo intravista, ma non ero sicuro che fossi tu …"

"Perdonami Misaki!"

"Perdonarti? E di che?"

"Sono così mortificata, eravamo d' accordo di vederci allo stadio, ma ecco io … volevo vedere come stavi e … sono venuta fin qui …"

Azumi era molto imbarazzata e non sapeva cosa fare.

"Non importa. Sono quasi pronto per giocare e la mia gamba sinistra … è quasi guarita del tutto … guarda come si muove bene!"

Azumi era così felice di vedere quanto stesse meglio Taro: "E' bellissimo Misaki!"

"Si, è stupendo … grazie ancora Azumi per avermi aiutato a farlo!"

Era stato un' istante, ma Azumi non era riuscita a controllare le sue emozioni.

Si era avvicinata a Taro e lo aveva baciato sulla guancia destra dicendogli: "In bocca al lupo per la finale Misaki!" per poi sparire correndo.

Taro era rimasto lì per un attimo senza parole e poi le aveva gridato: "Grazie Azumiii!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	32. Da papà

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 32**_

_**Da papà**_

Era tarda sera a Nankatsu, iniziava già a fare buio e quel giorno Ichiro era rientrato a casa più tardi del solito.

Aveva cenato ed adesso stava lavando i piatti in cucina sotto il vigile sguardo di Yotaro.

"Ormai ci siamo Yotaro … domani ci sarà la finale la finale del mondiale di calcio giovanile e Taro vi prenderà parte …"

Ichiro continuava a chiedersi come stesse suo figlio Taro e lo consolava il fatto che l' indomani avrebbe potuto rivederlo.

"Finalmente domani vedremo Taro … tiferai anche tu per lui, vero Yotaro?"

"Meuuu!"

Ichiro si era girato ed aveva fissato il gatto: "Tu però non potrai venire allo stadio, perché c' è troppa confusione e rischieresti di cacciarti in qualche guaio. Ma stai tranquillo, perché farò in modo che anche tu possa seguire la partita."

"Mauuu!"

"Sei contento?"

"Meuuu!"

Yotaro era davvero felice e dopo aveva anche ricevuto una bella carezza dal signor Misaki: "Sei proprio un bravo gattone!"

Poco dopo entrambi avevano uno strano rumore e Yotaro era andato a vedere cosa stava accadendo.

"Ma che strano …"

"Ciao Yotaro! Come stai?"

Yotaro non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, la porta si era aperta ed era apparso il suo amico Taro.

Era impazzito dalla gioia e lo aveva accolto con un sacco di fusa calorose.

Taro avrebbe voluto tanto abbassarsi per accarezzarlo, ma nelle sue condizioni di salute era una mossa ancora troppo azzardata da fare.

"Perdonami Yotaro, ma non posso abbassarmi."

Il micio l' aveva capito ed in tutta risposta aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro le sue gambe, in particolare contro quella infortunata.

"Taro …"

Ichiro era uscito dalla cucina e con sua grande sorpresa si era ritrovato davanti suo figlio.

"Ciao Taro!"

"Ciao Papà!"

Erano rimasti per qualche minuto a guardarsi senza sapere cosa dirsi.

Poi Ichiro aveva trovato il coraggio di aprire bocca.

"Come stai Taro?"

"Meglio papà! Guarda riesco perfino a camminare senza le stampelle."

Taro aveva fatto qualche passo per mostrare al padre i grandi miglioramenti che aveva avuto la sua gamba in quei giorni.

"E' magnifico figliolo … hai fame? Se vuoi ti preparo qualcosa?"

"Grazie papà!"

"Va bene. Allora porta pure la borsa in camera tua e poi vieni di là in cucina, così puoi mangiare."

"Ok, papà!"

Mentre trafficava ai fornelli, Ichiro si era commosso, pensando che Taro avesse deciso di chiedere il suo aiuto, come faceva da bambino.

Aveva capito che gli era successo qualcosa ed aveva preferito accoglierlo senza fare domande.

Sapeva che l' indomani il figlio avrebbe disputato la partita più importante della sua vita e lui era deciso a sostenerlo in ogni modo.

In camera sua Taro si era sentito un po' strano per essere ricomparso a quel modo.

Credeva che sarebbe ritornato in quella casa solo alla fine dei mondiali da vincitore.

Ma dopo quello che gli aveva detto il dottor Shibazaki e la sua fuga dalla clinica, andare da suo padre gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare.

Suo padre non l' avrebbe giudicato per quella sua scelta ed in quel momento aveva proprio bisogno di rifugiarsi da lui, proprio come quand' era piccolo.

Era consapevole che giocare la finale poteva essere molto pericoloso sia per la sua salute che per la sua carriera e, nonostante questo, era deciso a farlo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	33. Il giorno della finale

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 33**_

_**Il giorno della finale**_

Era la mattina del giorno della finale e Misaki aveva appena finito di far colazione insieme a suo padre.

"Grazie papà, era tutto molto buono!"

"Di nulla figliolo."

Il ragazzo si era alzato e dopo aver accarezzato Yotaro: "Ciao bello, mi raccomando tifa anche tu per me, perché ne avrò bisogno."

"Mauuu!"

Si, anche Yotaro l' avrebbe sostenuto, non c' erano dubbi.

"Allora papà io vado. Ci vediamo dopo come abbiamo concordato. Grazie ancora per aver deciso di aiutarmi a fare il riscaldamento!"

"Di nulla Taro!"

Tante persone avevano atteso con ansia quella partita ed adesso stavano dirigendosi tutti allo stadio Nagai.

Tra loro c' era anche la famiglia Yamaoka con in testa la piccola Yoshiko, decisa a tifare come non mai per il proprio fratello.

"Mamma ma ci pensi oggi rivedremo Taro in campo."

"Lo spero tanto Yoshiko …"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Yoshiko conosci anche tu le condizioni in cui si trovava la gamba di Taro e non so, se in così poco tempo, possa essere guarita …"

"Ma che dici mamma?"

Yoshiko sapeva che le parole di sua madre erano più che comprensibili, ma lei aveva visto Taro quella sera e sapeva benissimo quanto il fratello fosse determinato a raggiungere quell' obiettivo.

"Mamma Taro giocherà e vincerà … io ne sono sicura!"

Yumiko in fondo al suo cuore sperava anche lei in quello: "Hai ragione piccola mia … scusami per averne dubitato."

"Non devi scusarti mamma."

Yoshiko l' aveva abbracciata e Yumiko si era sentita subito più serena.

"Grazie, mi ci voleva proprio un abbraccio!"

Yumiko aveva fatto da mamma a Taro per poco meno di cinque anni e la nascita di Yoshiko era stata una benedizione per lei, anche se nel suo cuore portava sempre il ricordo di quel figlio che aveva deciso di rimanere con il padre.

"Ma quella è Azumi!"

Yoshiko si era subito accorta di lei e le era corsa in contro per salutarla: "Ciao Azumi … che bello rivederti!"

"Ciao Yoshiko, sono felice anch' io di incontrarti!"

"Guarda laggiù ci sono anche mio padre e mia madre … forza ti porto da loro!"

Loro erano tutti lì per lo stesso motivo vedere Taro realizzare il suo sogno.

"Spero proprio che Taro venga …"

"Stia tranquilla signora Yamaoka, suo figlio verrà."

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Si, adesso sta decisamente meglio ed è pronto a disputare questa partita."

Azumi era riuscita anche lei a rincuorarla ed a farle capire che probabilmente la ragazza era stata in contatto con Taro in quel periodo.

"Azumi, tu per caso sai cos' ha fatto Taro?"

"Suo figlio è andato in una clinica sportiva ed a seguito un programma di riabilitazione."

"Capisco …"

La ragazza si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo, ma sentiva di dover informare la famiglia di Misaki.

"Ecco … sono stata io ad aiutarlo ... Misaki non voleva farvi preoccupare … sentiva di doverlo fare per non avere rimpianti …"

Adesso anche per Yumiko era chiaro il comportamento del figlio.

Ichiro aveva avuto ragione e Taro, si era probabilmente appoggiato ad Azumi, perché con lei aveva un legame speciale.

"Adesso smettiamola di pensare a queste cose … forza entriamo e tifiamo più che possiamo per Taro!"

Yoshiko era riuscita a sciogliere la tensione di quel momento e poco dopo tutti insiemi erano entrati nello stadio.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	34. Il numero undici

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 34**_

_**Il numero undici**_

"Bene Yotaro, adesso devo andare. Ti ho riempito sia la ciotola del cibo che quella dell' acqua, così penso che non dovresti aver problemi."

"Mauuu!"

Ichiro sapeva che il micio lo stava ringraziando: "Di nulla … ti confesso che sono un po' emozionato oggi, perché è un giorno importante per Taro …"

Il gatto gli si era avvicinato e seguiva con attenzione tutto quello che l' uomo gli stava dicendo in quel momento.

"So che mio figlio non sta ancora bene, però lui ha deciso di giocare lo stesso ed è compito mio sostenerlo …"

Poco dopo Ichiro aveva accarezzato il soffice pelo del micio e si era sentito meglio: "Grazie Yotaro … comunque sappi che potrai fare anche tu il tifo per Taro …"

Il signor Misaki aveva accesso la televisione ed aveva messo il canale su sui avrebbero trasmesso la partita: "Yotaro, ti lascio la televisione accesa, così potrai assistere anche tu al ritorno di Taro. Ti regolo anche il volume in modo che non ti dia troppo fastidio."

"Meuuuuu!"

Yotaro l' aveva raggiunto e si era messo ad osservare le immagini colorate che stavano apparendo su quella strana cosa.

A lui piaceva guardarle insieme al suo amico Taro ed ultimamente lo faceva anche in compagnia del signor Misaki.

"Ricordati che dovrai tifare per il Giappone anche tu e soprattutto per Taro che indosserà in numero undici … è da sempre il suo numero sai …"

In quello stesso istante anche Taro aveva raggiunto lo stadio Nagai, dove era entrato senza farsi notare da nessuno.

Era entrato in uno spogliatoio ed aveva iniziato a cambiarsi.

Con orgoglio aveva indossato la sua maglia: "Questa è la mia maglia, la maglia numero undici e io sono Taro Misaki."

A lui piaceva così tanto indossarla ed era felice di poterlo fare di nuovo.

Molti credevano che per un calciatore fosse un segno di successo riuscire ad indossare la maglia numero dieci di una squadra.

Ma a Taro non importava, perché sapeva che tutti i numeri, ovvero tutti i giocatori, in una squadra sono importanti, perché il calcio è un gioco di squadra e non si può giocare da soli.

Aveva indossato per la prima volta il numero undici a Nankatsu, quando aveva incontrato Tsubasa e gli altri ed avevano iniziato a percorrere quella strada che li avrebbe portata a realizzare i loro sogni.

"Sono pronto!"

Si era guardato allo specchio notando la gamba sinistra ancora fasciata.

"Questa non serve più …"

Aveva tolto con cura il bendaggio facendo finalmente respirare la pelle che aveva pulito e rinfrescato con un po' d' acqua.

"Adesso si che sono pronto … il Giappone vincerà il mondiale!"

Mancavano pochissimi minuti all' inizio.

"Signori e signori, il momento che tutti stavamo aspettando è arrivato. Oggi qui allo stadio Nagai, Brasile e Giappone si affronteranno su questo terreno di gioco per disputarsi il titolo di campione mondiale giovanile …"

Yotaro in quel momento era impegnato ad inseguire un insetto in giro per la casa, quando aveva udito degli strani suoni provenire da quell' oggetto e si era ricordato di quello che doveva fare.

Si era subito ricordato del compito che Ichiro gli aveva affidato.

Aveva lasciato libera la mosca e si era seduto bello dritto in poltrona, mettendosi a fissare lo schermo della televisione, speranzoso di riuscire a vedere presto il suo amico Taro.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	35. Le due Anego

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 35**_

_**Le due Anego**_

Avevano vinto, ci erano riusciti, Misaki ed i suoi compagni di squadra era riusciti a realizzare quel sogno che inseguivano insieme fin dai tempi del torneo di Parigi.

Tsubasa aveva appena finito di fare un bellissimo discorso che parlava di pace e lo stadio era tutto in festa.

Azumi aveva atteso con trepidazione il momento in cui Misaki avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso sul terreno di gioco e poi lui era apparso con indosso la sua maglia numero undici.

Taro si era battuto con grande onore e, nonostante fosse gravemente ferito alla gamba destra, era rimasto in campo fino alla fine dell' incontro.

E poi era di nuovo scomparso per andare a farsi medicare le ferite.

_Ce l' hai fatta Misaki … hai realizzato il tuo sogno ed io sono così felice per te!_

L' aveva sempre sostenuto tifando per lui insieme a Yoshiko, la madre di taro ed il signor Yamaoka.

_Ora però voglio andare da lui, voglio vedere come sta …_

A Yoshiko era bastato fissarla per un istante per intuire quello che stava provando.

"Che aspetti Azumi? Forza corri da Taro!"

Yoshiko l' aveva incoraggiata e lei si era diretta correndo verso l' infermeria.

Ne erano successe di cose quel giorno, anche prima che la partita terminasse.

Sanae e Yukari si stavano abbracciando e stavano cantando per la gioia.

"Siamo i campioni del mondo … siamo i campioni del mondo …"

All' improvviso Sanae si era si era interrotta esclamando: "Voglio andare da Tsubasa e dagli altri per vedere come stanno."

Si era liberata dalla stretta di Yukari correndo via, ma l' amica l' aveva bloccata poco dopo.

"Per favore aspetta Sanae … ti devo dire una cosa …"

"Una cosa?"

"Si."

"Ecco … sai prima, quando Ishizaki è stato portato via ed io sono sparita …"

"Certo che lo ricordo … hai detto a Kumi che il destino non è scritto, facendoci capire che siamo noi con le nostre azioni a determinarlo … ma dov' eri scappata? Sembravi così sconvolta …"

Yukari era rimasta per un attimo in silenzio e poi le aveva detto con un filo di voce: "Ero con Ishizaki …"

"Con Ishizaki?"

"Si … ero preoccupata per lui Sanae e volevo vedere come stava …"

"Oh, Yukari … e poi cos' è successo?"

"Ecco, senza che ce ne rendessimo conto io ed Ishizaki ci siamo detti che ci volevamo bene … alla presenza di Wakabayashi …"

"Aspetta … vuoi dire che ora tu ed Ishizaki state insieme?"

"Sembrerebbe proprio di si …" Yukari era diventata tutta rossa, mentre Sanae si rendeva conto che Tsubasa ci aveva visto giusto ai tempi e che quei due erano destinati a mettersi insieme.

Sanae l' aveva abbracciata: "Sono felice per voi Yukari!"

"Grazie Sanae!"

"Bene, adesso possiamo andare dai nostri ragazzi … che ne dici?"

"Si, andiamo!"

Si erano prese per mano ed avevano iniziato a discendere le scale ed era successo: Azumi e Sanae si erano trovate per la prima volta l' una di fronte all' altra.

Stavano per scontrarsi e fermandosi si erano rese conto di trovarsi di fronte a qualcuno che forse conoscevano.

"Scusate, non volevo travolgervi …"

"Scusaci tu piuttosto …"

Azumi si era messa a fissare la ragazza che aveva di fronte: aveva un taglio di capelli molto simile al suo ed era vestita da capo dei tifosi.

Era vero, un pochino si somigliavano, anche se il colore dei capelli era decisamente diverso.

"Tu sei l' Anego giapponese, vero?

"Si, e tu come fai a saperlo?"

Sanae era rimasta un po' sorpresa di sentirsi chiamare così e poi anche lei si era ricordata di ciò che le avevano raccontato Tsubasa e gli altri: "E tu invece sei l' Anego francese, giusto? L' amica di Misaki?"

"Si, sono io."

"Come mai stavi correndo?"

"Volevo andare a vedere come stava Misaki …"

Quella parole avevano fatto capire tutto a Sanae che l' aveva presa per mano, trascinandola via insieme a Yukari: "Vieni con noi … forza, andiamo dai ragazzi!"

Sanae era correva piena di gioia, perché due cuori si erano appena trovati e, forse altri due, si sarebbero incontrati a breve.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


	36. L' amore svelato

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 36**_

_**L' amore svelato**_

Misaki si trovava nuovamente ricoverato alla 'Clinica sportiva Fuji', anche se stavolta la sua degenza sarebbe durata più a lungo e tutti ne erano a conoscenza.

Se ne stava seduto nel letto con le gambe allungate, finalmente sereno, perché lui ed i suoi amici avevano realizzato il loro sogno, diventando campioni del mondo.

Dopo quella partita Ishizaki e Yukari si erano messi insieme ufficialmente, mentre Tsubasa e Sanae si erano sposati.

La cerimonia si era svolta il giorno prima ed anche lui ed Azumi vi avevano preso parte.

Adesso era arrivato il suo turno.

"Ciao Misaki, come stai?"

La porta si era aperta ed era entrata Azumi che era venuta a trovarlo.

"Bene, grazie!"

"Ho pensato di portarti dei fiori per dare un po' di colore a questa stanza, dove posso sistemarli?"

"Laggiù c'è un vaso e puoi prendere dell' acqua in bagno."

"Ok!"

Azumi aveva riempito il vaso e ci aveva sistemato con cura i fiori.

Taro l' aveva osservata muoversi nella stanza ed aveva notato quanto fosse contenta.

"Come mai sei felice Azumi?"

"E c' è bisogno di chiederlo?"

"Si."

"Ne ho tanti di motivi: avete vinto i mondiali, tu tornerai presto a giocare a pallone ed il matrimonio dell' altro giorno è stato così bello…"

"Ti è piaciuto davvero?"

"Si, tantissimo. Sono proprio una bella coppia Tsubasa e Sanae e poi è stato bello vedere di nuovo tutti insieme i ragazzi della nazione, riuniti per un' occasione così speciale."

"E' piaciuto molto anche a me."

"Non mi aspettavo di essere invitata e credo che mi sarei sentita un po' a disagio, se tu non fossi rimasto vicino a me… in fondo non è che li conosca poi tanto …"

"Si, è stato proprio un giorno memorabile …"

"Certo … non capita mica tutti i giorni di avere due Anego nello stesso posto …"

Dopo quella frase di Azumi i due si erano messi a ridere.

"Hai ragione Azumi, quel giorno c' erano sia l' Anego giapponese che quella giapponese …"

"Però adesso a Sanae non piace molto essere chiamata così, vero?"

"Già, anzi quando la chiamano così si arrabbia."

"Ma allo stadio era in tutto e per tutto Anego …"

"Lo so, adesso però sarà per sempre e solo la prima tifosa di Tsubasa e potrà andare assistere anche alle sue partite. Pensi quanto saranno contenti quei due."

"Non dev' essere stato facile per loro rimanere divisi …"

"Credo che abbiano sofferto entrambi, però adesso possono incominciare la loro vita insieme ed il resto non conta …"

Anche Azumi e Taro erano stati divisi per circa quattro anni ed adesso si erano ritrovati.

"Per favore Azumi siediti vicina a me … devo dirti una cosa."

Azumi aveva preso una sedia e si era messa vicina al letto di Taro.

"Che c'è Misaki?"

"Avvicinati ancora un po'."

In quell' istante Taro si era fatto coraggio e l' aveva baciata sulla bocca.

Azumi non riusciva a credere che stesse accadendo, le sembrava di vivere in un sogno da cui non voleva svegliarsi.

"Azumi, io ti amo … ti amo fin dal primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati e sarei voluto rimanere in Francia per stare con te."

I loro visi erano rimasti vicini e lei gli aveva detto: "Ti amo anch' io Taro." e poi si erano scambiati un lungo bacio tenendosi abbracciati.

Il primo amore non si scorda mai, per Taro ed Azumi era stato così, ed adesso potevano finalmente viverlo amandosi.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'_Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa '_Primo amore'_.


End file.
